


Be happy with me / Se feliz conmigo

by DarkAurion98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Breeding, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family, Friendship, Group Sex, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Kinks, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Real Life, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Sweat, Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAurion98/pseuds/DarkAurion98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that shows balance between the silly side of love, and the lustful side of desire.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family is here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you readers enjoy this work. English is not my mother language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> This work includes mentions of countries and their political status on an alternate universe. All this is only fiction so don't be offend if your nationality is mentioned under an unsatisfactory basis.  
> Comments of all type are received. :)

Alekei was born in a world ruled by a biological status scheme. The classification of alphas, betas and omegas. He was 16 years old when he presented as the third type.

_An omega? Me?_

He said to his parents in amazement, after they analyzed several symptoms on him and revealed him his status. Slight fever, constant sweating and an increased sense of smell. Being the son of Latin parents, he took advantage of his mother language and started to celebrate in a rush of Spanish words.

 _No lo puedo creer._ _Esto es genial_. _(I can’t believe it, this is awesome)_

Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. His mother kneeled fast in front of him and hugged him, crying softly too. She was a lovely omega, dark skinned with low stature.

 _Sonny, you have grown to become a spark of light in this world._ She said caressing the now soft skin of his son, just as a caring mother could do. His father in the other hand, could only put a huge smile of joy. His son was an omega. Nothing to be ashamed of in this part of the world. He would be a successful person, always full of life.

 _Oh mi hijito, mi hijo hermoso._ _I love you, never forget it.  (Oh my boy, my beautiful son)_

The tall alpha crouched to embrace his family. He felt so lucky, luckiest alpha in the world for having two marvelous people in his life. Under all that, Alekei was feeling like a five year old, blushing a little, but with the strange need of having his family close, protecting him.

 _I’m really lucky._ He thought, knowing that not too much countries in the world really appreciated omegas. Things were like this:

Big regions like United States, European Union, UK, India and Japan, were famous for their special treatment towards omegas. They were cherished, known to be soft and intelligent beings, covered in a fertility aura. They could access full education and the whole range of human rights. Other countries such as Norway, Denmark, Argentina, Colombia, Costa Rica, Australia and Chile also followed this pattern, treating them as independent beings.

On a lower position stood countries like Russia, China, South Korea and others, where the omegas had rights but also had to be attached to an alpha before 30 year age. At least they were free too chose which alpha they wanted.

On last place were Mexico, Venezuela, Middle East countries and others, were omegas were treated like a high valuable merchandise. Not more than that.

Alekei spent the whole day wiggling happy as his body followed with more and more sweating. His dark hair seeming more precious than ever. He thought that day couldn’t have been better. Oh he was wrong. That night, a fast knock could be heard on the front door. Alekei rushed down the hall and opened before his parents could do anything. It was his friend, Leo. They were friends since Primary school in a South American country. Their fathers (Leo’s dad and Alekei’s one), business partners, both moved to San Diego, to establish operations for their new imports company.

Leo was holding a huge grin on his face. He jumped on his little friend and hugged him.

 _Alek, I have great news!_ He said holding Alekei's tight. He gasped not knowing why.

 

 


	2. Didn't see that coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomed. :)

Alekei invited his friend inside. A smile painted in his lips, wondering why Leo was so excited. The tall tanned lad entered and met with the Garcia’s (Alekei’s parents).

 _Leonardo, sweetie. What brings you here tonight?_ Asked Laia.

_Hi Miss Laia, I had something important to tell your son. Oh hi Mr. Borja!_

Said Leo waving at the father.

_How are you doing?_

_Great and fat boy, but come here so I can show you._ Borja laughed as he and his wife hugged the tall boy. He was like part of the family, always protective with Alekei when they were kids.

 _So, what’s that you want to tell my son?_ The alpha asked with a fake suspicious face, almost laughing again.

 _Well, it’s something cool I wanted to tell him first, if you don’t mind._ The tone on his voice suddenly changed, being softer.

 _Mmm, ok, no problem with that I guess._ Borja stated.

 _Thanks Dad, come on Leo, let’s hit the room._ Alek found himself smiling not knowing exactly why.

 _I have to tell you something too,_ he completed.

 ------------------------------------------------------------

They were now on the room upstairs, sitting on the bed.

 _Ok, you start._ Alekei said happily, thinking in Leo’s reaction when he tell him he presented as omega. Legs shaking anxious.

 _Fine “jerk”._ He teased receiving a hit on his arm from his friend. _I… I presented today bro!!!_

Alek froze. He felt a fall of emotions smashing him. He felt happiness, knowing that his friend presented at the same time as him but then, the missing words…

 _As an alpha._ Leo completed with a grin, joking with Alek’s face, until he saw something serious was happening. Alekei was shaking, his eyes watered as he tried to keep still.

 _That’s….that’s great! I suppose you… will find a mate fast. You were always a Casanova with girls._ The young omega tried to sound calm and supporting, but inside, a fear grow. He know he didn’t sound very convincing. All he could think of now was all the good times he spent with Leo, like friends. All those memories started to take a weird turn in that instant.

He felt his throat dry, his back and chest starting to soak on sweat.

 _Buddy, are you ok? You don’t look good._ Said Leo, touching his friend’s forehead.

 _Man you are burning!_ He gasped.

 _You….you._ Alek started to cry uncontrollably. _You will leave me alone. You will leave me behind. You are an alpha and you will seek for a mate. I know you will find a beautiful girl and leave me here. My friend is going away._ The omega sobbed and collapsed in the bed.

_Buddy no no no, look at me little guy. I’m here I’m not going anywhere. I…_

Leo froze on his tracks. The intense fear of seeing Alek like this mixed with another sensation. An aroma. A beautiful smell filled the room without warning. Leo held Alekei’s face with his hands, staring closely.

 _I will never leave my little bud._ He said caressing the crying face without noticing. _But Alek, this smell, you….you, You present today like me, right?_ The alpha found himself panting, opening his nostrils to take the scent openly.

 _As…an omega._ Said Alek sobbing.

The alpha locked his eyes on him. Alek’s brown eyes were shining in a beautiful yellow. Leo felt how his own eyes changed too, glowing green. _Please, don’t cry anymore, you are……you are so beautiful. It hurts me seeing you crying like this._

 _Beautiful?_ Asked the omega with a confused face. As soon as Leo realized what he said, he yelled.

 _Mr. Borja, please!!_ He was growling now. _Come fast please._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

By the moment the two parents entered the room, their son was pinned down on the bed, panting heavily, with an obvious alpha on top of him, kissing Alek’s neck.

 _Alek, mi hermoso amiguito. Como pude ignorarte todo este tiempo?_ _Soy el peor alfa, pero te amo. (Alek, my beautiful little friend. How could I ignore you all this time? I’m the worst alpha, but I love you)_

The sight was enough for Borja to jump on the boy and retrieve him from his son.

 _I love you my baby boy, you will be mine. I will love you every day from now._ Said Leo as he resisted, trying to lay his hands again on the gorgeous omega.

 _Calm down cowboy, this isn’t you._ Said Borja.

Laia rush to the bed checking on his son. He was panting non-stop. She laid eyes first on the neck. Fortunately, no alpha marking was at sight.

 _Shhh sonny, my little boy, breathe._ She was scared to see his son like this. _In heat. Why so fast? Why Lord?_ She thought. She quickly grabbed some napkins and cold water, lowering her boy’s fever.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Borja locked himself with Leo on the laundry room. The young alpha was growling and sweating on the floor. His eyes still glowing green, but the pupils full dilated this time.

_Sir please. He…. he smells so good, I discovered something I didn’t know before. I….. just let me._

Borja saw the growing erection under Leo’s jeans. He knew what he was about to say. _Don’t you dare finish that sentence boy._ Borja gave the boy a stern look.

 _This is going to be a long night._ The older alpha sighed.


	3. Howl of a broken link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Viejo" and "loco" are ways of saying "friend" or "dude" in my country.

The tender omega mom calmed his son with cold water for the fever, and a warm blanket for the shaking. She hummed a sweet ballad on Spanish, sounding like the goodness of all the pure things.

The small omega boy opened his eyes. _Mom?_

_I’m here sweetie. Mommy is here._

_Why do I have to love him?_ He asked shyly, almost drifting back again.

 _Love him? Who?_ She asked knowing the answer.

_Leo mom. I didn’t feel like this before. Why now?_

_I will give you the answer when you feel better baby._ She said slowly as she caressed the boy’s face until he felt asleep again, breathing heavily. A tear escaped the mother’s eye. _So young, and he is already thinking in love. My precious boy._

Downstairs, Borja was calling Leo’s parents, leaving the boy in the laundry room.

 _He’s so beautiful. I will mate with him until he’s full of my seed!!! I will knot his sweet entrance. Ahhh, fuck, he will carry my children, our children. He will look so beautiful._ Leo yelled, completely lost in his alpha rampage. Alek’s scent had him intoxicating, with a swelled penis crying for a soft omega entrance as he charged against the door.

Borja sighed. He didn’t like the language of the younger alpha at all but he knew he was suffering. After all, he could feel the scent of his son himself. It was sweet, nothing to compare it with. Obviously, his father/son bond kept him away from lustful thoughts. If that scent hadn’t been of his own blood, he bet he would be suffering too.

 _Hello?_ A voice answered at the other side of the line. It was Chester, Leo’s father.

_Hi Viejo, I’m Borja. How are you doing?_

_Borja, what’s up? I’m good, mocking at you while you don’t see me of course *laugh*._

_Ha, ha, ha. Funny as always Ches._

_You delicate fatty, haha. Hey, my son said he was going to visit you. Is he there?_

_Emmm, yeah, about that…. We have to talk. You and Elsa should come._

_Why? Something happened to Leo? Is he ok?_

_Yeah, of course, he’s here safe and sound but he’s having trouble here. Mmm, well, with his presentation._

_Oh so you know, he presented as Alpha! But wait,  a problem with his presenting would only mean an omega involved as well and…_ Chester made a long pause. _Oh no, don’t tell me….Alek._

Chester’s face turned white, fearing the worst. His alpha son forcing the omega child of his friend into mating. After all, even with all the rights and protections for omegas, the craving of a newly introduced alpha for a young omega was a natural setting that laws couldn’t always control. No matter the country, there has been cases of Alphas forcing omegas into mating due to lack of resistance over his bodies.

_Please don’t tell me Alek presented as Omega. Please tell me Leo didn’t hurt your son Borja, please._

_No Viejo, calm down, they are both ok. Actually, your son had enough strength to call us before he could do something to our Alek._

_Thank God. Ok, we are heading there now. Thanks loco. Bye_

_See you here Ches._

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester arrived with his beta wife just ten minutes after. Angst over them. As soon as Borja opened the door and let them in, a rowdy howl could be heard all over the place. It was Leo.

_We had to lock him in so he doesn’t, you know…_

_We understand._ Said Elsa, Chester’s wife. _We are so sorry for this Borja, we didn’t know this would happen._

 _Yes my friend, we are so ashamed._ Chester added.

 _Come on, don’t apologize at me. It wasn’t your son’s fault at all. Is just nature._ Borja said to comfort them. They all nodded and went to the laundry room, keeping eye on every possible way Leo could flee and reach Alek’s room. They didn’t expect the sight in front of them as they opened the door.

Leo was only wearing his sweater. The room and his whole body was covered in alpha seed. He’s large length exposed, still erect, knot swelled. His ass also opened producing alpha musk. The stink hit Laia, who was walking down the stairs, making her whimper.

 _Baby, go back upstairs. I know you can feel the smell._ Borja said exposing his Alpha tone.

 _Yes love._ She said shyly knowing that a few more minutes on the lower plant would set her in heat.

Leo’s parents were shocked by the sight but that didn’t stop them from helping their son. They cleaned him and dressed him quickly.

 _I’m… I’m so sorry sir._ Said Leo weakly looking at Borja.

 _Hey stud, it’s ok. You didn’t have control over your body. You are too young and you didn’t know about Alek being an omega._ He stated.

After that, Leo fainted. His parents were a mass of nerves.

_Ok, with your son weak from constant releasing and mine weak with sadness and heat, is the best thing to call a doctor._

_We agree._ Said the alpha’s parents.


	4. Doctor's visit

**Doctor’s visit**

Borja called to the nearest medical center. In omega-supporting societies, specialists in sexual development emergencies were available on every hospital and health center.

_Ok, thanks Mr. Akito, we will be waiting for you._ Borja hanged up.

_Ok, doctor is gonna be here in twenty minutes._

_Good._ Laia sighed, relaxed now that Leo was sleeping, unable to produce more musk.

_Laia, how have you been?_ Asked Elsa with a shy voice.

_Well, letting this aside, I have been good darling, how about you?_ She said with a sincere smile.

_Bouncing in a rollercoaster with this crazy day._ She sighed. _This morning when he presented, we told him over and over again that omegas are beautiful beings, beyond corporal pleasure._ She paused for a second.

_He showed us so much respect when he heard that but now here we are, trying to calm him in his sleep while his body fights for mating. I’m so sorry._

_We were too lightheaded with his self-control as and alpha._ Chester added lowering his head.

_Oh my friends, you are good parents, this was just an accident. Yes it was dangerous, but it came only from lack of details._ Assured Laia, his husband looking at her with love.

_Mi vida, la dulzura de tus palabras me conmueve._ _¿Que hice yo para merecer una mujer tan hermosa como tú? La omega más bella en esta tierra._ _(My love, the sweetness of your words touches me. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman like you? The most beautiful omega on earth)_

Laia blushed at the words, more when his alpha embraced her, holding his big arms around her as he gently kissed the alpha mark he placed on her eighteen years ago, barely visible.

_Ohh hmm_. She gasped, a bit shy with the other couple looking at them. They just giggle. She didn’t care anyway, she was starting to feel dizzy. Borja noticed and whispered on his ear.

_Trust me love, as soon as Alek is healthy, I will take you to our bed and mark you until we can’t breathe, letting my love to flow inside you._ Laia gasped, hardly suppressing his need, as Borja’s eyes tried to keep focus. He began to calm.

Well that was fun. Chester teased as Borja punched him on the arm.

_Calmate loco, *laugh* (Take it easy man)._ He giggled.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Akito has been on the house for almost an hour, checking the two boys. After checking their vital signs and general symptoms, he ran a pheromone test on both of them. He then analyzed the results on a small mobile data analyzing unit (MDAU). He sighed when the test results popped up.

_What happened doctor, are they ok?_ Said both women with a worried look.

_Well, the current state of your sons is ok, they don’t have injuries neither serious symptoms, although….._

_What?_ Chester asked

_In some way is difficult to explain Mr. Cassiani._ Started the doctor. _Here is the situation._

_Leonardo was just presented today as an alpha, as you told me. What you don’t know is that after a blood test, I could determine he’s not a common alpha. His glands are overproducing hormones that are restructuring his immune system, mixing with antibodies._

He paused for a second, making sure the two couples were not lost. Then he continued.

_This makes him very sensitive to pheromone stimulation. In other words, an omega in heat or that just had presented. However, the incident was not provoked only by that. If that were the case, then Leonardo would have claimed Alekei as soon as he saw him._

_True, he was very calmed and logical when he came earlier_. Said Borja.

_Yes, so I assume that the missing element was stress hormones coming from Alekei, causing his heat to start early. For a hypersensitive alpha like Leo, a heat caused by stress instead of need is a lot harder to resist, because it means that the omega he wants is in danger._ Mr. Akito paused

_Oh no. My poor child. He told me that suddenly he started to feel something for Leo, when he told him he was an alpha. I think…_ Laia stopped for a second. _I think they felt in love before their bodies took over, but somehow my baby thought it was wrong._ She finished with a tear on his cheek, happiness and concern mixed. Her husband hugged her tightly.

_And what do we have to do Mr. Akito?_ Asked Elsa.

_In this special case, we will have to use a method that you may not like in order to stabilize both boys’ sexual systems._ He said, serious looks over him.

_“Increasing pheromone therapy”_


	5. Intense therapy

The boys were taken in separate cars to the Sharp Memorial Hospital. Doctor Akito had sent a notification to the center, to authorize the use of a special breeding room.  Before the parents could protest, he clarify that the room will not be used for mating between their sons. He just asked for it because it was also suited up for the increasing pheromone therapy.

In the Garcia’s car, Alekei was shaking, murmuring something into his dream.

 _Leo._ He whispered. _Don’t leave me, please._

Borja and Laia saw their son with sad eyes. They know he was suffering with this stress heat.

In the Cassiani’s car, story was not too different. Leo was growling in his sleep, sweating over and over again, with his tighs soaking again in alpha seed.

 _Don’t….cry….my baby boy._ He whispered while sleeping. Chester and Elsa knew that he was having a bad dream with his beloved Alek.

Neither of them imagined that in one day, they would pass from being the best friends, to being alpha and omega, slowly intoxicating themselves, being unofficially lovesick.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alekei woke up on a quite big hospital bed. He was scared, obviously not knowing what was happening. Then, he heard his parent’s voice behind him. They entered the room and hugged him like there was not tomorrow.

 _My baby boy, you are awake._ Said Borja

 _What happened dad, Why am I here, I remember I was in bed and then…_ He stopped, remembering his sobbing and how softly Leo held his face. All after that was blurred.

 _You realize now, don’t you my prince?_  Asked his mother with a soft smile and a hand caressing her son’s hair, just like a mother could do to soothe someone.

 _Did he……_ Alekei blushed before endind the sentence, lowering his head.

 _No champ, it was hard for him but he didn’t touch you. Well, not in a bad way._ Clarified Borja.

 _Am I sick dad?_ His son looked at him with a sad stare. Before his father could answer, he talked again.

 _What Leo did, was my fault, because I’m sick and a made him sick too._ Finished Alekei with tears down his cheeks. His perfect day ended in the saddest midnight of his life. His parents look at each other and in no time they were hugging their boy, side by side.

 _Look sweetie, we aren’t lying to you. Yes, you are sick, but that’s why you are here._ The sweet omega female calmed his son, putting away his tears.

 _Leo, oh the poor guy was so worried about you. He didn’t blame you on anything my boy._ She continued.

 _Really?_ Asked Alek with a beautiful hope stare.

 _Yes buddy._ Said his father.

Alekei started to notice the shiny black wall at the side of the room

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke up feeling hot. Too hot. His lower buddy was burning but his mind was clear now. He stood up scared, like he saw a ghost. Then he saw his parents, running to him to calm him down.

_Mom, dad, Alekei, I…. I think I hurt him._ _No no no no no._ _What did I do?, my little friend, nooo._

_Shhhh my boy, he’s ok. You kept him safe calling his parents before your alpha part could hurt him._ His mother hold him close and calmed him down. He was still shaking in fear.

 _Dad. I think, I love him._ He gasped

 _Of course you do lad, why do you think you are here?_  Chester giggled a little to ease up his son. _In an instant, you two fell in love, then the heat kicked in, and well, you both are here now._

 _He’s here too? Is he ok?_ Leo almost screamed that question.

 _Yes, he’s here. He is ok, just a little dazed, that’s all._ Stated his dad.

_Thank God, my lovely boy is ok._

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both couples left their son’s room. They were worried because they already knew what the pheromone therapy was about. At least, it was for the sake of the boys. They were told to stay in their rooms, relaxed. Alekei and Leo now knew their parents were with them. They didn’t expect a low pitch voice coming through a speaker.

 _Hello gentlemen, I’m doctor Akito. You are being observed right now for your own safety. Nothing to worry about. Your parents are here watching too._ The adults comforted their sons with loving words.

 _You will be ok boys, after the therapy ends, you will be healthy again_. They said.

Alekei felt more relaxed hearing at that, same Leo. However, surprise shocked them, as the black walls of their rooms turned to be just one, transparent divisor surface, fitted with multiple vents.

As soon as they saw each other, they ran towards the wall.

 _Leo, Leo I’m so sorry for this. I told you how I felt and I messed up, I…._ Leo stopped him.

_Shhh my boy, is ok. I didn’t know before today, but now I’m more convinced than ever, that I love you, I love you little bud. Mi pequeño loquito (My little crazy guy)._

Alekei’s heart melted with those words. _I love you too Leo, so much._

Leo charged softly with joy against the wall but then, he felt uneasy. It was Alek. The little omega started to enter his heat again. This time it was stronger, slick produced in large amounts inside his back hole. Face red and sweat covering his whole body.

 _Ok gentlemen, listen carefully. You don’t have nothing to worry about. This might seem cruel, but we need to awake your sexual instincts, long enough to have your sexual systems stabilize and healthy again._ Said Doctor Akito in a calmed voice. Both boys nodded.

 _Anything to make him healthy again._ Said Leo. Alekei’s face was full red.

 _Mom, Dad, are you going to watch….everything?_ Asked the omega, embarrassed knowing the answer.

 _Sorry sonny, we need to know you are ok._ Affirmed Borja.

 _Ok dad_. He sighed.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heat was now unbearable. Alekei felt his head heavy. Suddenly, he found himself walking to a small couch filled with small white cushions. When he woke up on the room and saw the couch he thought it was for visitors to seat, but now he knew the real use for it. He weakly place the cushions on the floor. Leo saw with a sad stare how he the omega he loved walked with such pain.

 _Baby boy, look at me, my sweet, sweet Alek. Oh just your name makes me gasp. You will be ok buddy, just try to resist a little ok?_ The alpha said with a low growl coming from his throat. Despite of that, he sounded caring and loving. The omega noticed.

Alek sat down on the cushions. Now Leo realized the intention of them too. Alekei was making a nest. He tried to relax on it, but he could only moan in need as the musk of the alpha passed the vents, making him expose his rear to the grunting male on the other side. Lots of slick coming out of his virgin pink hole.

_Oh my lovely boy, my omega. You are making a nest for us, don’t you?. You want me to enter on your home, holding you close to me, yes? You want me inside you, as I leave puppies on your sacred belly, my baby boy, how much I love you. I will be with you on your nest, making love to you my perfect Alek, I will mark you and we will have a family, just you and me._

Leo tried to stay logical, but he couldn’t. He started to grunt, taking off his robe, exposing his naked body. Alek arched his frame with need. The alpha was so perfect. Not as a standard, but for him. Leo had a messy curled hair, he didn’t have toned muscles, but he was tall with a slightly bulky frame. His cock was oozing with seed. His balls were hairy and looked heavy. A total alpha.

Leo knew his omega friend was locked in his gaze. With pupils full expanded, he was now craving for the smaller boy. He turned around and opened his ass. His hairy alpha hole was producing a musky gas, driving the omega crazy.

_Yes my boy, take in my scent. Keep it as my sign of mad love for you._

_Leo…. Alpha. Te necesito (I need you)._ Said Alekei as his butt hurt for not having anything inside of him.

Lo se mi vida, lo sé. Yo te necesito a ti. Te hare mío. Sé que estoy aquí, separado de ti para protegerte, pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora, es en como destruiré tu hermoso culito, hasta que no puedas pensar en nadie más, solo tu alfa.

(I know my love, I know. I need you too. I will make you mine. I know I’m here, separated from you to protect you, but in the only thing I can think right now, is in how I will plow your beautiful rear, until you can’t think on anyone else, just your alpha)

 _Yes, yes please take me, I will bear your child, please._ Alek pressed his wet gaping hole against the vents. Leo placed his nose just a few inches away of that marvel. He wanted to dart his tongue in and out of that place.

Both boys couldn’t take anymore. Leo orgasmed for three minutes without stopping. His long, thick cock with knot swelled, released copious amounts of seed over the divisor surface. Alekei had an anal orgasm at the same time, squirting slick into the wall for two minutes with breathe-taking spasms. His virgin hole all musky right now.

_I want to claim that little ass of yours my baby boy._

After that, a tired omega crawled to his nest.

_Sleep well my beautiful boy, even if I can’t touch you, I’m here, watching your sleep. The day where I will hold you with my own arms isn’t far away._

_Thanks, my alpha, I love you. So so much. My body and my heart need you._ Alex sighed before falling asleep. Leo’s eyes watered as he saw the beautiful frame of his boy at ease. Those words touched his heart.

_I love you too my omega, mi loquito hermoso. I will be here all night, being your knight._


	6. Wake up love

Alekei could feel warm arms around him. Someone was holding him, taking him to another room. He was too tired to open his eyes. Drifting away, he could hear.

_He’s so messy. We should clean him._

_No._ Said Doctor Akito softly. _His reproductive system keeps balanced with the pheromones over his body. You can clean him tomorrow._ Alekei fainted.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was relaxed, dreaming with his boy, his beautiful Alek. He found himself dreaming with soft kisses and sinful noises of slapping. After several hours, he started to wake up. His vision was blurred. He first noticed he was on a different room. A big window pointing to the street placed at his right side. He yawn and then got a big smile when he saw his parents there with him.

 _Folks, hi I…._ He stopped, noticing other forms in the room, Laia and Borja. He was surprised, and even more amazed, when he felt something curled against him. _Someone._

 _He really trusts you._ Said Borja with a big smile, when Leo realized who was at his side. It was Alek. The gorgeous omega looked so happy and tired. That perfect figure was laying down on the same bed as him. His long eyelashes twitching as he breathed slowly. He was holding Leonardo’s arm with his hands, with an almost imperceptible moaning.

_We…. We are on the same bed, but I thought…_

_You both are under control now stud._ Interrupted Chester.

 _We think it’s best for you two to stay together, so you can clear things out._ Completed Laia.

_Thank you, all of you, this, he makes me so happy. I know I did obscene things yesterday Mr. Borja, Mrs. Laia, I’m so sorry, but I really love him. Last night I wasn’t…_

_Oh, come on fella, it’s ok._ _Sé que eres lo mejor para mi hijo._ _Lo de ayer fue solo genética en acción (I know you are the best for my son. What happened yesterday was just genetics stepping in)_ He laughed.

_Thank you sir._

Right then, the omega started to wake up. He looked up and saw Leo, holding him close. _Good morning Leo._ He said with a honey tone, sounding like a little kid.

 _Oh Alek, my perfect little bud._ Leo held Alek’s face close and kissed his forehead, his cheeks and his perfect lips. _You are awake, you look so radiant, I hope I didn’t wake you up being loud buddy._ He continued with a caring alpha voice.

 _No, I just felt someone warmth next to me. I wanted it to be you, and it is._ He giggled.

 _Oh baby._ Leo kissed his boy deeply, taking most of his breath. Then picked him up without much effort, and placed him between his legs. The omega placed his back against Leo lap, and his head found comfort on the alpha’s broad chest.

 _Mmmm, you smell good here Leo._ He stated, clearly a little dizzy from the heat he had. He buried his nose on the alpha’s pecs and giggled.

 _Baby boy, you are my light, I’m sure I don’t smell better than you do_. The big guy laughed with his beloved one and started to explore Alekei’s soft neck. _So good baby_. He filled the skin with small kisses.

A long “ok” could be heard from the other side of the room.

 _We will give you guys some privacy._ Said the women containing a love sigh at the view.

 _But, there’s a camera here to keep a check on you two so Leo, please. Don’t mark my boy, not yet. The time will come. For now just prove him how much you love him and respect him-_ Emphasis on the “respect” from Borja.

 _Of course Sir, I will respect your son’s body and heart every second of my life. He’s a shining dream creature I want to keep safe forever_. Said the young alpha with hope on his voice. The omega blushed and hid his face on his partner’s frame.

 _That’s what I wanted to hear. Ok. Enjoy._ The parents left with smiles on their faces _._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alekei was full aware of everything now. He was scared about how fast things changed, but he felt safe with his alpha. Well, still unofficial alpha.

 _I see worry in your eyes love, what’s eating you?_ Said Leo nuzzling his unclaimed omega.

_I’m just, so happy Leo, I never thought I could be with you like this, and I love it._

_Oh baby boy, believe it, I’m here for you. I’m willing to wait for claiming you sweetie, cause I really love you, loquito._ He whispered those last words on Alek’s ear. The small boy trembled in desire and joy.

 _No fair._ He giggled. _That makes me feel naughty._

 _Oh, I will show you what’s naughty._ Leo teased. He realized someone put a boxer on him, same for Alek, but that didn’t stop him from grinding his hips against the little boy’s ones.

 _You don’t mind we are being observed love?_ Asked the alpha.

_Well, I’m a little embarrassed with the nakedness but, I love you, and this is just you and me being happy and playful._

_My lil’ bud. You are so right, come here._ Leo planted a wet, needed kiss on Alek’s tender lips. He gently bite them too.

 _Ouch, mmm. Oh Leo, my, my…. My alpha_. Alek purred on Leo’s neck, feeling the alpha changing again. However, they both felt in control now, leaving aside the craving for a mating session.

 _My omega._ Leo claimed, murmuring on the omega’s back. He gently took off their boxers, placing his warm semi-erect rod on Alek’s cute rump. They didn’t stop kissing for five minutes. Alek could feel the lenght of his alpha, wet, smelly and swelled.

_I want it, it’s so big my alpha._

_Yes, it’s big baby, it needs to be like that, so I can get you pregnant with all my seed, reaching your most sacred point. Your velvety womb._ Leo stated with light sucking on the skin and needing grabs.

Alek moaned and gasped at the thought. Yes, as an omega, he has a womb that allows him to get pregnant. He felt so kinky and cared thinking on that. _Mmmm, yes my alpha, my small womb will carry your strong fertile seed._ He gasped, as Leo started to suck on his nipples, lost in his omega’s words. _Oh sweetie, so open for my love._

Leo laid Alek on his back, under the sheets, kissing him again with lustful desire. They felt so hot, almost like it was steam coming from their mouths. Both started to growl in need. The alpha started to go down, licking every trace of skin, reaching the omega’s clean, adorable limp cock. Without hesitation, he took it in one gulp, creating a lot of suction. Alek whimpered and scratched the sheets with pleasure as he felt the alpha doing nasty thing on his sex. The dominant guy sucked hard and slow, tasting the salty flavor of the member. He wrapped his tongue around it and growl loudly. He also engulfed his little boy’s balls, taking a whiff to his entrance. A beautiful pink hole, covered in translucent, salty slick. Unable to contain himself, he started to lick the boy’s musky arse.

 _No, love, no. It’s dirty, I didn’t wash it yet._ Said Alek ashamed and panting.

 _Shhh my prince, it’s ok, it’s musky and raunchy and beautiful. All in one, I love it being dirty, and if you think you are brown down here, you are wrong._ His alpha giggled. The omega gasped relieved, then went back to moans of pleasure.

After some serious rimming, where his tongue was darting in and out of his small treasure, Leo climbed up and kissed his boy again, sharing the precious nectar with him. Then, something unexpected. Alek quicky placed himself under his alpha knight, aiming for his swelled cock. It was dirty with sweat and cum, really nasty to be honest, but he loved it that way. He tried to take it all at once but then gagged.

_Oh love, oh my prince, ahh, that feels so good baby boy but you don’t have to master it in one go, enjoy it baby._

_Ok my knight, my loved one, I will do as you say._

_Good boy._ He caressed his omega. Alek leaned to the touch feeling as a good pup. He began with the tip, sucking it slowly, making Leo to howl as a beast. The omega continued, going further, reaching almost the base of the cock. It was so salty and hot. It was like a popsicle for him to enjoy. He went up and down, dancing with his tongue inside Leo’s musky foreskin. He reached his big hairy balls, almost eating them too in one gulp. They were raunchy. Stinking of men, of alpha he thought.

For the final touch, Alekei reached with his tongue Leo’s entry, which was expelling musk like a damaged fountain. The nose of the silly omega holding Leonardo’s big balls. The musk tasted so good. It was intoxicating. The alpha reached his max point, cumming all over Alek’s face. It was so much to drink, but the omega was a good puppy and gulped it all down, getting full from all the seed flooding his stomach.

Leo knelt down fast and hugged his shining light against his chest hard.

 _I love you so much little one, I promise you a life full of happiness, full of laughter and precious moments, you and me. You and me being one, my sweet sweet Alek. Your name keeps stroking my heart in need of love. Accept now, that we are lovers, friends and free souls my perfect angel._ Said the alpha almost sobbing.

_I want to live that life with you. You are everything for me right now. Please don’t leave me Leo. My knight, you are now the only one that has my heart at mercy._

_I will never hurt you little one. My lovely prince, I will never even think of leaving you. That would be the worst of sins. Rejecting the most pure being in this world._

_Love…_ Alek broke and started to cry in a mix of fulfillment and exhaustion. Leo held him close, hugging him like it was their last day on earth. He cried with his omega, soothing him down. Then he planted a kiss on him, and make him rest on his chest.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They tickled at each other, hiding themselves as naughty cubs under the sheets, knowing they were being watched.

 _They are so jealous of our love they have to spy._ Alek joked.

 _Yes but the best parts were just for us. Premium pack._ Leo teased and nuzzled his little angel. The couple was covered in a mix of omega scent and alpha musk, less strong than last night though. They shared secrets and giggled all morning, kissing and touching their bodies. In that moment, they felt alone, protected in their bond. A bond that would be stronger after their first mating.

Leo felt tickles in a place that was “filthy” at the moment. His armpit. Alekei let himself to drift away with that raunchy odor, hiding his face on it. _Mmmm, alpha._ He whispered.

 _You naughty omega sunshine._ Leo followed and licked his face as a sign of caring.


	7. Hard to contain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people. I want you to know that this work will keep a balance between lovely things and nasty kinks. I understand if you don't enjoy certain aspects, or if you think my writing is childish, but well, that's me. ;)  
> However, I will accept comments with all the respect they deserve.  
> Be happy. :)

Two weeks have passed since the young couple came from the hospital. They were healthy now, reproductive systems under control with no heats on sight. However, their love was obvious for every person that saw them. The whole two families already know about the relationship; uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents. A massive crowd of people was surprised and pleased with the bond between Alekei and Leonardo.

Despite of that, it was hard to see them needing their beloved one with such urgency. The omega spent hours looking at the window waiting for Leo to come visit, a sad stare when he took too long to come. Fortunate for him, the bulky guy came always running to hold him close after he was finished with chores at home. One time he could only visit him on afternoon due to a doctor’s appointment. When he arrived he couldn’t stop apologizing to his little angel.

 _I didn’t expect it too last so long little bud, I’m so sorry._ He almost sobbed ashamed, hugging him tightly.

 _Is ok big guy, I’ll be always here._ Alek whispered.

That evening they didn’t stop kissing for a full hour.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vacations were coming to an end and the alpha, previously bored with the idea of returning to classes, was now shaking happily at the thought of coming back to school with his omega between his arms. He wanted everyone to see how much he loved him.

 _He’s perfect. I don’t know how we could fall in love so fast but I’m grateful for that._ He thought.

They slept together the full night before classes. Their parents gave them permission, _but not marking,_ they said. The boys giggled, promising to contain themselves. It was the first time since they came back from the hospital. Alekei closed the door slowly, blood running fast through his veins. He was excited, at the edge of wiggling his butt like a puppy. The logic of his parents allowing this with big smiles made him feel even better. Leo tenderly hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. That moment was so perfect, he took a deep breath and allowed himself to get lost on the boy’s scent.

_Your fragrance little Alek, is driving me insane. God made you so perfect. I don’t know, if I deserve you._

_Of course you do._ Said Alek turning around. _I love you, you are the most perfect knight in the world, I can’t imagine my life without you, holding me like this. Your smell drives me crazy too._ He exhaled that last sentence in complete bliss.

 _Baby._ They kissed, exploring the other’s mouth. Leo clearly claimed domain, exploring his little boy’s cavity. Tongues meeting and fighting without hesitation, for space and air. He grabbed Alek’s hips and locked them in place as he sat on bed with his omega on top. Shirts flew through the room as the dominant male pinched and sucked two small nipples.

_Ouch, a-alpha. Mmm, ouch. Please *heavy panting*_

_Like being teased like this little angel?_

_Yes, yes it feels a-amazing love._

_Oh yes, that’s it, moan for your knight, boy. I will protect your innocence, so don’t be afraid._ Leo growled, spanking his omega. A whimper escaped him. He then stretched his arms and gave an order.

 _Clean them._ He demanded, looking at his armpits. Alekei catched the message fast and buried his nose there, his mouth watering, delighted with such stench. He could feel right there how his inner muscles twitched, spurting generous amounts of slick through his anus, soaking his underwear.

He tried to hide it, but Leo knew, instantly tearing apart Alek’s boxers. He sniffed them, sending a rush of heat to his penis. It grew massive under his jeans. He tossed them aside, leaving his dirty drawers on. The shape of his swelled cock and the stink of it filling the room made Alekei whine in need, exposing his pink sweaty hole.

 _Please Leo, please, take them off. I need to feel it, inside, please._ He craved.

_No love, I want to see you aching for my shaft. I know it’s cruel, but that will make the reward even better my precious boy._

_No-no fair._ Whined the small male.

_*low pitch laugh* my little boy. I have yet another surprise. I hope you like it._

_What ish it?_ Asked Alek waggling his cute butt.

_You really like my musk don’t you?_

_Yes, it’s so strong Leo. It feels like heaven._ Said the omega panting with a chaste smile.

 _Well then, I hope you enjoy this gift my sweet Alek, all my scent for you._ Leo closed the promise, laying down in bed, taking off his boxers, showing his filthy, hairy, musky ass to his overexcited omega. The heat of his submissive partner washed the room in least than three seconds, as his mouth drooled nonstop. His submissive rump spurting lubricant over the sheets.

The ring of his leader was so different.

As a biological fact, omegas tend to have a light colored anus, able to expand widely due to natural selection. Through history, the male ones evolved to receive the common bigger lengths of the alphas and their large sized knots. Add to this the need of an exit for their birth canal, capable of safe dilatation during labor. To make the reproductive cycle even safer, slick glands are also placed inside the anal cavity, capable of producing lubricant when the omega is in heat or near to it.

In the other hand, evolution “focused” more on the front genitals of alphas. Their lengths are usually larger than those of omegas and betas, also achieving general swelling with a knot on the base when close to ejaculation. Testicles are usually bigger too, producing a thicker semen. At last, the alphas also present moist glands on their asses that generate musk. An inner feature to attract the submissive type. Curious thing is that, their entrances tend to be dark colored, raspy, hairy and susceptible to continuous sweating.

The sight amazed Alek as he immediately assaulted the hole with his soft tongue, not before taking a long whiff at the loose, stinking hole.

_A-alpha, I’m here to serve, please, more, m-musk._

_No my love, you are not here to serve, you are here to enjoy with me._

_T-thanks. Mi guardian (my guardian)_

_Mi cachorrito hermoso. Disfruta conmigo. (My precious pup, enjoy with me)_

His tongue wrapped around sweaty nods on Leo’s ass. He licked the external ring that was brown, covered with messy pubes. The aroma assaulted his nostrils like a fire. The air was so hot inside that hole, Alek got problem breathing.

The alpha twisted in pleasure. After all, his type is not biologically suited for anal intercourse, but it sure enjoys the affections of their submissive partners. He grabbed Alek, lost in his heat, turning him around as they started a rimming sixty nine. Leo swallowed all the thick nectar coming from Alekei’s rear. He abused him with his tongue, giving him small kisses on his balls and asscheeks once in a while. In the other corner, was the small boy now eating a massive cock, spitting on it and swallowing all the sweat covering it. He grabbed the balls with his little hand and squeezed them.

 _When did I get all this nasty ideas?_ He thought blushing in a bliss.

Leo cried in a mix of a delightful pain and pleasure. He howled and hummed as he got close, feeling his omega’s pink marvel twitching and sucking on his tongue.

_Are you close love?_

_Y-yes my guardian, I’m almost, ahh, almost, cum-cumming!!!._

Alekei’s dick bursted out a good amount of cum as his ass took all the honors, exploding with delicious slick all over his lover’s face. The alpha grunted and grab Alek’s ass as he released too, trusting inside his mouth so he drink everything up. The taste was perfect and unique. He collapsed with his rear still spurting lubricant.

They tried to get back their breath as they squirmed, delighted with each other’s warm bodies.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heat settled down. It was almost 11 PM and Leo was hugging his little boy close to his chest.

 _You heartbeat is so calming honey._ Said Alek

 _Honey?_ Asked Leo with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh I’m sorry, I mean knight, I…._

_No, no love, is ok, you calling me honey. It feels so good my sweet angel._

_Really?_ Asked he shyly.

 _Of course_. Said the alpha grabbing him closer and kissing him, deeply, growling in the process, to make his omega feel good,

_Are you ready for tomorrow?_

_Sure thing love. I want everyone to see me with the best alpha in the world!!_

_You really are an angel baby, I’m not the best. I’m sure there are lots of guys better than me._

_Don’t you dare say that._ Protested Alekei with a giggle. _You are the only one._

_You make me then the happiest man alive sweetie._

_Just after me._ Teased the little guy.

 _Oh you, come here._ Leo tickled his omega as they struggle into a spooning position.

_Sweet dreams my angel. I hope my musk makes your sleeping more pleasing._

_It sure does. I hope my scent lets you sleep well too my love._

_Sure thing, although I think we are missing the final touch._

_Really, what is it?_ Leo chuckled as he let a fart escape his musky arse.

 _Leo!!!!!!_ Alek whined and giggled at the same time, accepting the odor.

 _What? You should like it baby, it’s just condensed musk._ He joked.

They both laughed until falling asleep in a tight embrace. A sweet kiss planted on the little boy’s forehead, returned with a light nuzzle into the dominant’s neck.

_Forever my angel._


	8. A pleasant morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: In this universe, fast acting pills exist to avoid pregnancies, even between strongly fertile alphas and omegas.

The couple woke up slowly, yawning lazily. Leo kissed Alekei’s sweet lips while he was struggling to open his eyes, returning the gesture with a longer fight of desperate warm tongues. The little guy was lost in a particular smell. As gross as it can sound for someone not aroused, Leo expelled musk and passed gas all night long under the sheets. This was a technique alphas used to mark his omegas when not allowed to bite them or mate with them for some reason. Alek enjoyed it to the max as he buried his face on the bulky frame of his mate. Leo couldn’t avoid to explore the exquisite small body between his arms either, fingers entering a tight virgin ring covered in last night’s slick.

 _Getting kinky already my knight?_ Squirmed the small boy.

 _You know me well._ Leo giggled, taking his fingers to his mouth, eating the used slick.

 _Mmmm, naughty._ Alek teased.

_Wait until we mate love. When you beg me to pound you into our royal bed, you will know how naughty I am._

The image of Leo mounting him and fucking him into next month, placing his seed on the small guy’s belly, made Alekei whimper and shake in excitement.

 _Not….fair love._ He struggled to maintain his composure, as the alpha kissed him again with a vicious grin.

_I love you baby. Never leave my side._

_Never will, my alpha._

_*sweet long kiss_ *

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Borja got out of bed yawning. He was fully naked, his chubby frame trying to hide from above his swelled, large cock and musky knot. He and Laia tried to calm down themselves last night, but hearing the moaning of his little son and the howling of his mate made them horny, really horny. They tried to avoid sex, thinking that the lustful act with their child on mind would be inappropriate. However, it was very hard to restrain. The omega beauty was moaning quietly, trying to hide from his alpha under the sheets. He tried his best to keep away too, but before the night turned into dawn, he had sucked the woman’s nipples viciously and fingered her to orgasm.

_My beautiful queen, please forgive this brute, that can’t stay away from your graceful gifts._

_Don’t apologize my king. The desire is burning in me. Please, make me scream as your queen tonight._

The experience was delicious. They silenced their grunts and moans with deep, breathtaking kisses. At the end the female drank copious amounts of alpha seed, landing a beautiful stare on his leader. He followed the emotion with a long caring kiss, finally finding rest with his mate between his arms. (Just for three hours before the alarm clock sounded)

He stretched, looking up for his boxers. When he was about to put them on, he felt soft skin against his back. Two rounded forms massaged his frame.

 _My beautiful queen is already awake?_ He asked leaning down into her, kissing her neck as he held her close. She moaned in pleasure. _You should go back to sleep. I didn’t let you sleep last night._

 _Oh don’t be silly sweetheart. If you aren’t here with me, I can’t sleep at all._ She said with a lovely low whisper. The alpha sat her in his lap and started kissing all her body.

_You are so perfect. I thank God every day for letting place my hands on you._

_Love._ Her eyes watered with happiness. She really loved his stout alpha. The moment was perfect and he was too. A 44 year old, tall alpha, with a moderate bear belly, musky hair covering all his body. For the omega it was an excellent balance of kindness and wildness.

The woman was a delightful sight too. The 38 year old, skinny female had a perfect body. Yes, she was small and she didn’t have big attributes, but her alpha loved her that way. He actually preferred it. He loved to feel all his weight and dominance over her little omega as he pound her mindlessly into the bed five times per week.

Their intense caring stare broke into a series of wet messy kisses. Borja spent no time on getting to her neck, biting the love mark barely visible on it. She cried in a mix of pain and ecstasy, blood drop running down her neck. She grinded her hips trying to find the alpha’s length. He grunt fiercely, aiming his swelled cock to an oversensitive pussy, covered in fresh slick. He took air.

 _My goodness, stop. If I enter you, I won’t be able to stop until I knot you_.

_I don’t care love, do it. I need your warm mark inside me, please._

_Are you sure? We don’t have time._ He paused.

 _Oh, baby, your touch, fuck._ Borja howled.

_You want it too my alpha, just pass me the pill so you can have me buried in our mattress._

_Oh girl, what’s got into you my precious omega?_

_I don’t know. I just feel so hot. It’s ok if you knot me. *heavy panting*. I know Leo loves our sweet Alek and can help him get ready for school._

This was surprising. Serious in some way. Despite her biology, Laia never had put his pleasure over her sweet son’s caring. The situation wasn’t critical, but Borja never saw her with such a strong heat after several years married. It’s not like his inner alpha care right now. With her words, he got a free pass to mount her until she faints in delight. He saw her with hungry eyes and aimed his rod to her entrance.

 _Love, ahhh._ She squirted more slick, showering her lover’s thighs. He furiously grabbed the pack of contraceptive pills and tore it open. Quickly taking one, she pushed herself down the boiling dick.

 _Ahhh, fuck yesss._ They both yelled. She on a shyly tone.

They held still for a minute, panting and grunting at each other.

_If I hurt you in some way, please let me know my lovely girl._

_Don’t worry my king. I’m ok. As long as we both stay in this bliss._

_Claro que si mi reina. Esto se tomara un buen tiempo._ _(Sure thing my queen. This will take some time)._ He smiled at her.

He kissed her collar bone viciously and sucked her skin. The woman arched her back and squeezed Borja’s length with her insides. He howled again and deepened his face on her chest, giving a mighty trust that create lots of omega whimpering. A blast of musk impregnated the room.

_My lady, make this alpha happy and bounce in my sword._

_As you wish alpha._ She used the title to make the man feel proud. He did, painting seductive patterns with his hands over the woman’s curves. Her hips, breasts, shape. It was all so perfect. They locked their mouths to share their steams. She moved in circles making her husband grunt, discovering a new astonishing sensation.

The man raised her and gently cornered her on the wall. He started a mad thrusting on her beauty as she screamed, lost in his gaze. Their eyes were glowing and expanding.

 _Shhh my queen, do you want the whole neighborhood hearing you like this. You want them to know how I plant my seed on you. How I make you carry my offsprings?._ He teased with a raspy low tongue, breathing on her neck.

 _Yes, I don’t care alpha, just fill me. I need you inside, please, please._ She confessed hiding her face on the messy alpha’s mane. (Yes, he had thick long hair, resembling a lion in some way)

_Good girl. Stay still and you will see. I should have mated you on the street, with our hungry alpha friends watching. You would love to fuck in front of them right, Smell their swelled knots as I give you mine?_

Omega’s words were: _No alpha, please not,_ but her body said otherwise, increasing the grip on Borja. She felt how the knot began to swell, hitting her wet pussy harder and harder, giving her something beyond pleasure. She felt guilty as she imagined herself between a pack of hungry men spelling their semen on her body as Borja breeded her. She got extremely aroused. The woman, even with her sweet attitude and great caring, had dirty thoughts once in a while.

As they got close, he placed her on the bed slowly, pounding his balls into the sacred cunt. The pace was faster every second and force was brutal. Slapping could be heard all over the house now.

There were no other words. They just gasped and yelled as she reached orgasm, squirting all over the man’s genitalia, as he stretched her with his fat knot. The screams of pleasure made their point.

The warm dick spilled galloons of alpha seed inside her. The little omega yelped at every touch of his alpha due to the oversensitive skin she had. He whispered beautiful things on her ear as she came back from heaven, panting with a messy sticky hair. He smiled at the sight and kissed her again. This time being kind and respectful on extreme.

_Love you my omega muse._

_Love you too my brute king._

He relaxed on top of her waiting for the knot to come down. The aftermath was exquisite and covered under a cape of lustful fragrances, as the bulk man hugged his women with affection.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They boys were down in the kitchen. Leo took Alek on his arms downstairs, knowing they couldn’t stay in bed any longer if they wanted to catch the bus to school on time. He was wondering about Alekei’s parents until he heard the screaming. The little omega got his face full red. His alpha just giggled and approached him, pulling the boy into a hug.

 _Oh baby, why so red? They are just loving each other. Sharing their bond as lovers._ He whispered holding Alek’s chin, stealing a kiss from him. It was short but long enough to place his playful tongue inside the little boy’s soft upper entry.

 _Mmppgfhh._ He took air with a happy stare. _I know love, it’s just. Well, hearing your parents going at it will always be, eh, weird._ He giggled at the end.

 _You sweet thing._ Leo raisied his omega and wandered with him all over the floor.

 _Yay!!!_ Alek celebrated as Leo kissed him continuously.

 _Ufff, ok little one. We need to get ready. I bet your folks are “stuck with something at the moment”._ He teased. _So, what would you like for breakfast?_

_What? No!! Love, you are our guest here, besides I’m the omega, I….._

Leo placed his finger over the little guy’s lips. _Don’t say it love._ He ordered with a soft tone. _Don’t think you will spent your life with me as a cleaning maiden. You are my beloved one. I won’t let you enslave on “omega duties”. I hate that expression._ Said the alpha with concern on his eyes.

 _Leo, my alpha._ Alekei smiled and kissed his alpha tenderly. _I don’t know what to say._

_Don’t say anything love. Just let me take care of you._

_Ok._ He accepted timidly. Leo held him close to his chest. They were on pajamas, but not underwear, so the alpha lowered his hand and grabbed the bubble butt at his mercy. _Mmm, I’m hungry._

_Me too, but you will have to have me as dessert._

They laughed unceasingly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A decorated omelet, bacon, toasts, a slice of ham and chocolate milk. Somehow the alpha discovered this was his mate’s favorite breakfast. He just felt he had to do it. He planted a wet kiss on his boy before placing the plate on the table. _Enjoy my sweet boy. You need to be well-stocked if you want to carry our pups in the future._

_Yes love, this looks delicious. I will eat everything for them. For our kids. Thanks for this._

_Nothing to thank for my angel. *neck nuzzle*_

_*Alek purrs*_

The big guy stole a toast from the plate and began cleaning the mess he did on the kitchen.

_Love, are you just gonna eat that?_

_Is ok baby boy, I will eat something at school. For now I will have to survive with your kisses._ He sang

_Ohhh, you big humble knight._

_Maybe some fresh slick too._ Leo chuckled.

 _You big humble asshole._ Alek said in a soft tone, laughing and throwing little pieces of bread to his alpha mate.

When they finished, they took separate showers. They obviously wanted to grind their bodies together but time wasn’t on their side for them to play. Besides, after the busy night, Leo could feel Alek’s heat building up again. Seeing him all raunchy and marked with his stink could bring problems, like having to call Alek’s parents again to avoid a forced mating. Their reproductive systems were supposed to be under control, but he suddenly felt that fear.

He just kissed his little boy before he took his shower.

_Our first day of school bonded love._

_I know angel. I’m excited too._ Whispered the alpha messing with his hair.

 


	9. From bonding and other dilemmas (1)

7:45 AM

The young couple was almost ready for school. Leo helped Alek to put on his boxers. He choose a special small piece that the omega had buried under the rest of clothing. It had little paw drawings.

 _It will look beautiful on you._ Leo chuckled.

 _No!!! That is so old. I will look like a kid._ Protested Alekei.

_You are my little kid. I’ll be the only one to admire you with these on._

_You monster. Ok._ Alek giggled and got dress. His mate followed and in no time they were heading to the front door.

 _Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?_ Asked Borja coming down the stairs with his beautiful omega in front of him. They were in pajamas, looking relaxed and happy, hugging each other. However, that didn’t stop Laia to run down and hug her son.

_Mi niño. Tu primer día de escuela y solo aparecemos para saludar. Qué pena contigo. Leo, me disculpo. Veo que hiciste el desayuno. Te agradezco mucho por cuidar tan bien de mi Alek._

_(My boy. Your first day of school and we just come to say bye. I’m so ashamed. Leo, my apologies too. I see you prepared breakfast. I really appreciate you taking care of my Alek)_

She held her son’s cheeks and gave him little kisses. He blushed. Leo just giggled at the sight of his future mother-in-law hugging her son.

_Mrs. Laia. It was a pleasure for me. Alek gave me his heart. The least I can do is to cook the greatest meals on earth for him, my little angel. Of course, I’m not the best chef in the world but I try._

Borja embraced his wife with love and pride for his Alek and his now son-in-law, Leo.

 _Ven aca mijo. (Come here bud)._ The four of them had a group hug. They all were so happy with the turn of events. The parents now have the serenity of seeing his precious boy with a worthy alpha, instead of a pervert. Sadly, even in the advanced societies that protected omegas, there were always abusers. Alphas that just wanted their mates for breeding and amusement, but their Alek was safe now. He told her parents how caring was his mate, glancing at him with pride.

 

The bus arrived and the guys left. Leo of course called his parents and told them he was leaving for school. They blessed him and wished him an excellent day with his omega at his side. He stood with pride hearing that.

Borja ad Laia waved with big smiles on their faces. They were hugging when the boys stepped out, wishing they an excellent day.

Before entering the large vehicle, the teens looked at each other and held the other’s hand.

_Are you ready my angel?_

_As long as you’re with me my knight._

Leo kissed his mate in the forehead like a child. They went it, hands intertwined. The loud youth on the bus went silent at the sight. People knew the guys were the best friends since they started school, always together. Now, they look like that in some way, but with love in their stares. It’s obvious to everyone. Leo extends his arm and brings Alek close, kissing his beautiful face again so everyone can see, as the omega gently accepts and whimpers.

Unfortunately, problems didn’t take long to show. There were four alphas on the bus. Three were students that presented that type during summer. The fourth one was the bus driver. They all leaned over their seats, hungry stares, vicious smiles and noticeable drooling. Leo’s protective instincts woke up immediately. He knew that his love affection had awaken a weak omega scent on Alek.

 _Fuck, I should have seen this coming._ He scolded himself on his thoughts.

His omega looked scared, backing against his frame. That was enough for him to let a sonorous howl escape his chest, thundering trough the vehicle. Betas and unpresented teens frightened with the show of dominance. Leo was stressed, knowing his omega didn’t have his mark yet, just a musk cover. His eyes went back to normal when the other dominants snapped out of their trance, lowering their heads ashamed. At least this ones were well educated.

Borja rushed to the bus, hearing the howl. He didn’t enter after seeing Leo having all under control. Still, he was worried for his little’s boy safety. He locked a stern look over the alphas he could see. His wife ran too, trying to spot his scared son. The driver bowed as a sign of respect over the family and apologized sincerely. Nonetheless, the 34 year old man couldn’t erase the thought of pounding the sweet little thing on a mattress stinking of his sweat, as he knotted him. He took deep breaths to contain himself from the sinful thought. He was better than that.

Borja and Laia accepted the gesture and blessed the young couple.

 _Don’t leave him alone. Ever._ Almost growled the father.

 _Never sir. Never._ Said Leo, glancing between his father-in-law and the ashamed alphas.

 

The bus finally took off. Everyone tried to return to normal, as the couple walked to the end of the hallway. Leo sat Alekei on his lap as his protective instincts just grew stronger. The small boy’s look was now just a sad one.

 _I’m so sorry my angel. I should have known. I caught your scent and still let those guys laid eyes on you. I’m so sorry._ He caressed his omega and nuzzled him on the neck, running his fingers and fangs gently over the skin.

 _Don’t punish yourself love. I’m ok. I’m in your arms, safe ‘cause you showed your bond over me even without a mark._ His angel smiled softly as he gasped from the teeth teasing his neck. He liked this. No, he loved it. His alpha was leaving all clear, Alek was **his**.

 _Such a peaceful soul you have little one._ Leo kissed him deeply. The males enjoyed an extended, clean kiss. Their lips sealed together. When a pause was made, they found themselves with a full audience. Alek blushed.

_Is ok. I will be with you the entire day my angel. Don’t leave my side._

_Never will my knight._

Leonardo knew this was going to be a hard day, but he had his mate giving him strength.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:15 A.M

The bus arrived to Westview High school. The couple walked down together and entered the building. School board had received the notifications of the two families about Alekei and Leonardo being an alpha-omega couple. Therefore, the members set up new schedules for them, special passes for medical absence and new locations for their lockers. One beside the other. The young ones were more than pleased with this gestures. They saw the principal on the main hall and thanked him for all the efforts.

The boys finally met up with their friends after that. Four characters.

Sophia greeted them with open arms. She was a cute short beta girl with black hair and sweet attitude. Also with a compulsive love for wearing wristbands.

 _Guys, what’s up? Is it true what everyone’s saying?_ She asked with a huge smile before hugging them.

 _What do you think princess?_ Leo grinned before pulling his mate for a kiss and a caring embrace.

Alek purred and hid his face on the chest in front of him. _He’s insane guys. He wants me to be his mate but he can’t say it._ Alek teased.

Leo kneeled in front of him and started tickling him. _What was that?_ They both chuckled and got lost in their bliss, forgetting the uneasy moments on the trip to school.

 _That’s just awesome._ Encouraged Gia, a gorgeous, tall, well gifted, ginger alpha female. By the time the group met, Alek’s weak mating scent vanished, so he wasn’t arousing other alphas anymore, just his. (He kept feeling sexual desire for his mate, but it was very controllable at the moment)

 _I still can’t believe it man. You two look great but it’s kinda weird seeing the jump from buddies to love mates_. Said Russell, an also tall, mid-athletic alpha, as he got between the lovers and bothered with their hairs.

 _Well, it was soooo obvious that they were going to become mates Russ, duh_. She stated on a fresh tone. She always acted like a chill out guy, wearing lumberjack shirts and ripped jeans. The opposite of Sophia, who loved bell-bottoms and feminine dresses.

 _Believe it dude, he’s my little angel now and nothing will change that._ Leo said proudly. His omega trying to stop his eyes shining. Then **another** kiss interrupted their conversation. They broke it up just to notice his fourth friend’s head, Oscar’s, lowered with a shy smile.

 _Hey Oscar, so sorry I didn’t catch on you right away. Are you ok?_ Asked Alekei worried.

 _I’m fine bro, it’s just, uhmmm._ The dark skin male hesitated. Russel placed a strong grip on his shoulder and helped him.

 _Well, our little friend here has just presented too_. Russ smiled. _Just like Alek, you get it?_ He finished.

 _What?_ They both gasped and rushed to hug their friend. He just giggled.

 _Yeah, it was just a week ago I realized. I’m happy, very happy. However I still don’t have a mate._ He stated.

 _We are happy too bud. *fake cough* Does this two, give you trouble?_ Asked Leo with a grin.

Before the black omega could answer both alphas were punching at the mated one.

 _Who do you think we are, perverts?_ Scolded Gia in a giggle.

 _He has his scent under control moroon. His mate hasn’t appeared yet._ Finished Russell.

Alekei just burst in laughter beside his now _trusted bro._ An unofficial term for Ω*Ω **friendships.** Both boys enjoyed the sight of their three alphas fighting.

After news were shared, the group headed to class.

 _Ok, this day can be good. It will._ Thought Alekei, feeling safe between his friends. He could feel confidence in the air, but then, there was other thing. Leo’s musk. The omega wasn’t in heat, so he concluded Leo was just secretly marking him, protecting him or maybe just a secondary effect of the relaxing reunion with their friends. He held his alpha’s arm tight but not for long.

Two well-known omegas passed by their side. They were seniors and didn’t hesitate on throwing needing looks to Leo, grinning at his odor. The big guy was too distracted messing with his friends and holding Alek close to notice that. Despite of it, Alekei felt something aching in his chest. Gia and Oscar spotted the omegas and their nasty intentions. The ginger alpha just gave a calming look to the mated sweet boy and tried to gesture with her lips: _Don’t worry about them, Leo is yours._ She made herself clear pointing at Leonardo without him noticing. The omega nodded.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:30 A.M

After two hours of introductory class, the couple stretched. Leo hugged his boy as they went to the running tracks to spend a free hour together.

 _I need to get some things from my locker love._ Said the omega.

_Ok angel. I really want to go with you but my bladder is gonna explode._

_*laugh* ok big guy, lockers are right here, I’m not gonna die. Run before it’s too late._

Leo left, not before nuzzling his mate.

Alekei joked with his friends while organizing his locker. That’s when a tight knot formed in his stomach. He saw one of the two omegas he spotted earlier, looking at him with a vicious grin, entering the bathroom. He was Alukard.

Gia and Russell told Alekei before how he and his partner, Trent, tried to aroused them both last period, with no success. Now they, Sophia and Oscar were aware about what just happened and rushed to the bathroom.

 

 _Hi there alpha. Sorry, Leo._ Alekei’s mate heard a seductive voice beside him, followed by an intense omega scent. He froze when he realized that the source wasn’t his beloved partner.

 _Do I know you?_ Asked Leo with a demanding tone. He could clearly see the intentions on the other boy’s eyes. He didn’t like them at all. However, the scent was intense, putting stress on his resistance.

Alukard approached slowly, smirking when he checked they were alone.

_Name’s Alukard big guy. How are you doing?_

_Fine._

The cold answer made the submissive frown.

_I will show you what’s fine._

Alukard intentionally pushed slick down his thighs, stinking the room. Before Leo could react, the omega was kissing him and grabbing his semi-erect dick. Leo felt disgusted and then, his heart broke to pieces. His mate and his friends were rushing into the room.

The sight was horrible. Alekei stood there, eyes watering as he started to sob. Gia and Oscar held him close, taking his eyes away from the sight. Leonardo was educated to respect omegas, but the one in front of him deserved pain, just pain. He tossed him aside against a stall. The submissive one yelped and his lascivious face changed to a shocked one.

His beloved angel started to shake uncontrollably as the stinking air entered his nostrils.

 _Nooo, please, nooo. Why Leo? Why?_ He cried in pain. His biology hurting him with love-sickness. Russell closed the door, avoiding anyone from entering. He knew Leo couldn’t do something like this, yet it was anger in his eyes after seeing his omega friend suffering on the floor.

 _No, no, no my little one, listen to me, please._ Leo started crying too in anger, knowing he failed his mate, the first day of school. He hated himself more than anything right now _. My angel, please, don’t cry, don’t hurt your soul for me. I was an idiot. That disgusting guy cornered me and I…_

He just broke in tears and hugged his boy, crying endlessly with him on his arms. The group backing up to lay eyes on Alukard.

 _You awful piece of shit._ Grunt Sophia between teeth at the scared guy on the stall. For the first time on his life he felt he messed up with something big.

_My angel, please don’t cry._

Alekei trembled continuously, struggling to find air. _You promised me… I would be your mate._ He whispered, almost fainting.

_We are my love, we already are. That monster tricked your stupid alpha. I don’t deserve you. I understand if you want my leaving but please, just, just stop crying my angel. I feel your heart aching. Please don’t risk your life for me. Please._

His omega began to calm down, yet with his body crushed in pain. Russell crutched down and whispered to Alekei. _Buddy, I know this looks bad, but I know Leo. He loves you like anything on earth. His eyes show he is suffering. He really loves you. I’m convinced he didn’t do this._

 _R-really?_ Alekei asked with sad eyes, still sobbing. Leo just howled in pain holding his boy close.

 _They are hurt. We need to take them to the infirmary so they can calm down._ Commanded Gia.

The couple just nodded, crying.

 _And you, you will pay for this._ Sentenced the two alphas to Alukard.

 


	10. From bonding and other dilemmas (2)

10:45 A.M

The group walked fast between the sea of people, which was better for them, with students too distracted trying to reach their lockers or classrooms to notice a sick alpha with his mate in arms, trying to stay awake.

Nurse Keyla received them with a gasp, snapping out of the computer, pointing at a stretcher for Leo to sit down with Alekei. Oscar and Gia explained her what happened. She frowned hearing what Alukard was capable of as she checked the omega. It was hard for her to convince Leo to let the boy free for a moment. He was too ashamed, too hurt. He failed. That’s all what he could think.

After giving the couple a small dose of relaxants, the gentle woman and the two teens gave them some privacy. The alpha couldn’t believe what happened next. His mate was crawling, sobbing, until he found the bigger guy’s chest and rested in it.

 _Why?_ He cried quietly.

 _My little angel. I’m a brute. I tried to leave that despicable omega, but he just…._ Leo felt tears running down his face again. _He just jumped over me. I know you could smell us my little marvel, but it wasn’t me. I didn’t want that._

Alekei raised his head, matching gazes with his alpha.

 _I..I believe you, love. But, but, it hurts so badly. I just want you for me. *cries louder*. In the bus I tried to stay pure for you. I really did. *pause* But that omega stole your heart._ He broke.

_No, no my little angel. I know how scared you were on the bus, and how hurt you feel now. Your broken heart is tearing mine apart. I’m a scumbag my angel but that omega didn’t steal anything from us. I will wash my mouth in bleach if that means I can erase that kiss to touch your lips again._

_No, nothing to harm my knight._ Yelped Alek scared. _I love you too much for that._

_I don’t deserve such a miracle here with me. I’m so sorry my Alek._

_Just don’t leave me Leo. *sobs*_

_Never my mate. My miracle._

Leo softly grabbed his boy and hid his face under his neck, caressing his back to soothe the sobbing. Eventually they calmed down. The alpha covered his omega in musk, to make him feel safe.

_I will never love anyone else my angel. You are my only one. My chosen one._

_I know my knight. I’m sure now. I’m so ashamed I doubt._

_You had all the right to do it after that disgusting scene little one._

Alekei just blushed and started to purr again, feeling the happiness of his relationship coming back to him. His mate could feel that as he nuzzled and tickled the small boy. In no time they were laughing and caressing each other, trying to forget all.

 _Well, bye to our love scene on the running tracks._ Sighed Leo.

 _We can have it here._ Teased Alekei, passing his hand over Leo’s bulge, who grew due to the friction of one body above the other. Leonardo gasped.

 _Sweetie, are you ok? I know you love me but, here? Do you feel in heat my angel?_ Asked Leo worried.

_No, no, I’m sorry love. Ehmm, I…._

_Tell me angel, what’s bothering you. Are you still mad at me? I understand._

_Not at all my knight, not anymore. It’s just. *full red face*. I feel…possessive. I’m still jealous._

His alpha giggled. _Oh little one, I get it. I’m here for you. Come, touch me, touch your alpha. I’m only for you. My heart and body are just for you._

Alekei started to run his hands over the big frame below him.

_That’s my boy. Don’t feel ashamed. I hate hurting your heart, but I love to see you controlling your jealously, caring for me._

_Really?_ The shy frame on top of him asked. _I want to prove to Alukard that my alpha is not for sharing._

_Oh love, say it again._

_My alpha. **Mine**. _ Alekei’s eyes changed. His pheromones filled the room, boxers wet with slick. Leo’s eyes widened. They exchanged needing stares as the alpha squeezed the boy’s ass and hips. His length swelling, knot included.

_Again omega. Remind me I’m yours. Punish your alpha for being so foolish. Show me your love so I can show mine little angel._

_Yes, yes._ Moaned Alekei. _You are mine, alpha. I need you. I wish that idiot was here to see us mating._

 _Oh baby, you look so sexy, being territorial for your top breeder. You are my one and only._ Leo assaulted Alek’s mouth with his tongue. They roared for dominance as their respective biological scents washed the cubicle.

_I *heavy panting*, need it. I want it alpha._

_What do you want omega?_ Demanded the top with a low grunt, sucking his partner’s neck.

_Your knot. I want it. I want your dirty tool inside me._

Hearing those words drove Leo crazy. He wanted to breed his precious boy and bite his silky neck on those hidden _marking glands._ He drooled at the picture, his cock rock hard, lubed in pre-cum as his knot ached for the imminent intrusion under his nasty, macho briefs.

_Baby, oh baby boy, I wanna take you, trust me. No one can imagine the things I will do to you on bed, but. *repressed howl* we have to wait. I’ll wait until we are ready. I respect your parents’ will._

The omega just whined and grunt at the negative, almost in feral state. _Just take me alpha. They will understand._

He lowered himself, opening Leo’s shirt, tasting his sweat on his worked skin and getting lost on his stinky armpits. He went lower and lower, slightly biting the monstrous cock under smelly boxers.

 _Stop omega, you keep this and I will fill you up with my offspring._ Leonardo regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, knowing they will only get the omega ready for proper breeding. Results didn’t disappoint as the small guy placed his butt over his groin, grinding it against his length.

_Mmmm, yeah pack leader, fill me up with babies._

_Oh baby, you want your belly swollen with pup?_

_Yes, yesss, oh please, I want your seed deep in me, please love._ The submissive boy looked gorgeous. His short chestnut hair moving wild, his slim frame twisting and dancing for his alpha, his brown eyes haunting with passion and need, nipples hard, mid-size dick wanting to release, tanned skin glowing with sweat and pink hole demanding a mating stick. Leo felt so lucky, so happy he found his destiny partner at short age. He knew he will lose this battle, his instincts were too strong to ignore. Right now he wanted to form a pack with his little one.

The red, musky knot was pushing against a tight, equally musky entry. Alek spurted slick at his will, lubing the dirty rod. Time has come, they both kissed deeply and silenced themselves in short love poems. When the first act of coupling was almost consumed, they felt an overwhelming release and fainted.

Nurse Keyla and two assistants had darted tranquilizers at them before the mating could start. School personnel had directs orders from the parents of not letting them mate yet.

At least the beta healer was glad to see them with pleasant smiles, hugging and nuzzling at each other in their sleep. They were reconciled.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:30 A.M

Alukard was seating on the principal’s office. Every tic of the clock made him sweat more. Angst over him. Russell and Sophie (Sophia), had escorted him and were know waiting outside the office for the humble old man. The omega felt regret for the first time on school. He was a liberal guy, taking advantage of a law system which benefits omegas, to have countless hours of carnal pleasure with alphas and betas. He promised to himself he would not fall in love early, he wanted to experience the satisfaction of his submissive body at full capacity.

He could remember the time when the swimming club took him and let him exhausted, the other time he had sex with an adult stranger or when he enjoyed having his uncle’s length up his rectum, secretly fucking on a family trip. However, all those times, even with savage instincts on mind, the partners always treated Alukard with respect, thanking him for his proposals.

Now he was here feeling like a predator, palms sweaty, knowing he screwed up. He wish he could knew when to stop.

After a heated scolding and a suspension warning, Mr. Murphy let the boy go. He was sobbing. Russ and Sophie just grinned pleased, then headed towards the infirmary. When they arrived, they joined Gia, Oscar and Mrs. Keyla on a splendid sight. The before sad couple was now purring while sleeping, barely dressed.

The alphas excused themselves. That view was hot, and even without heat, they started to lock their interest on Oscar. That naughty little dark frame seemed so inviting right now.

The omega and the beta knew what was happening. They giggled as the other two frown.

 _Not funny Oscar. You are lucky nurse is watching you, otherwise I will have you tied around my gift._ Russ snapped after saying that. _Shit, sorry bud, I didn’t mean to…_

 _*laugh* don’t worry ass face._ Oscar teased. _I know this is hard for you two._ More serious tone. _Even I can smell them. I would leave if you want._

_No buddy, is ok. Gia and I are gonna get some drinks to cool down. You two please stay with Alek and Leo._

_Ok, don’t worry._ Said Sophie.

 _See you later guys._ Waved Gia, trying to hide the warmth on his lower area with a funny face.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:10 P.M

Alekei yawned and pet himself against Leo’s bare chest. The alpha woke up with his boy, caressing his vivid hair. Their lips met for a melting kiss.

_Do you feel better now my angel?_

_A lot better my knight._ He purred.

_Did I……_

_Knot me? No love. My butt feels the same and I don’t feel your bite mark nor your seed._ Sighed the small boy.

_Hehe, someone stopped us on time. It’s better like this my boy._

_If you say so._ Pouted the omega. _Do you feel better too? I don’t want you to save guilt or anger in your heart sweetie._

_I’m fine babe, all thanks to you. You listened to me, letting my guilt to drift away._

Then the alpha kissed his miracle, sealing the promise of not touching another omega ever again. His mate wiggled happy and covered him in tenderness. After a few minutes, they got dressed, relaxed. They thanked nurse Keyla for everything.

_My pleasure boys, just take care. Leo, please, do your best to avoid any sneaky black sheep._

_I can assure you that miss. Thanks for letting me give comfort to me precious mate. I’ll never let a person different of my loved one to laid hands on me._

Alekei blushed. _Hey._ He giggled as his big guy held him close, massaging his shoulders.

_mmmm. *purrs*_

_My little one._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

3:30 P.M

They just missed one class. After attending the last one, school day was over. They entered the bus and sat together, playing and nuzzling. Exhausted, Alek felt asleep. When the vehicle stopped at his house, Leo woke him up with a soft peck on the cheek. He purred and walked out with his alpha hugging him from behind. Borja, Laia, Elsa and Chester waiting for them on the porch, smiling at the picture of two young lovers. They also gasped relieved when no marks where noticed.

Their lives have now a new level of difficulty, but they were ready for it. They kissed lovely in front of their parents.

_Forever mine._

_Forever yours._


	11. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!.  
> This chapter may be short but that's beceause I really want to put a good level of detail on the next one.  
> I would be pleased if you leave new, charming words in the comments so I can learn and use them on the following chapters. In part because I think I repeat too much in certain scenes. :/  
> It would be a great help. :)  
> Enjoy!

First week of school is over. For the couple it was like a perfect dream after the catharsis of the _bathroom incident._ What can you expect after watching the two boys haunting each other in the hallways, classrooms and dark corners of the building?

Best moment for Leo was gym class on Tuesday. Alek’s sport uniform looked so seductive on him. His perfect butt filling the tight shorts. His chestnut hair tacky with sweat after dodgeball. The little guy made his mate proud, looking determined and decisive during the game, showing he wasn’t a weak omega. Not mentioning the panting and gasping when they had a break. Next, the best opportunity. Alukard was sitting on the edge of the gym. Without warning, Leonardo grabbed his angel and kissed him, breathing humid on his lips. After that, he tasted the boy’s sweat from his neck throwing a vicious look to the senior omega, making him flee. Alekei just shivered and colored. He enjoyed the warmth embrace and then smiled shyly noticing Alukard and how his loving mate was proving who he choose for a life of prosperity.

After class, they hit the showers, using the same stall. Leo didn’t want to expose his miracle to everyone, so they just washed and relaxed while the rest of guys tried to hide their boners, waiting for the minimal sign of intercourse. Of course they were disappointed in some way when nothing happened.

The alpha massaged the sore body in front of him, washing the messy hair and kissing the appealing neck at his mercy. The omega purred and secretly grinded his body against the growing happiness of his lover.

 _Mmmmm. Someone’s happy to see me._ He said feeling a semi-hard length with a swollen knot picking at his butt.

_Just seeing you? Ha, such beauty deserves more than a stare. You deserve the finest of thrills._

_Love!! *gasp* if you keep that… *repressed moan*_

_Shhh, I know angel, I know. Let’s stop here for now._

_Thanks, for being a gentleman with me._

_Wouldn’t think of other way of treating you my sweet Alek. Your name still makes my heart race. God, you are my miracle, siempre mi loquito. (Always my little crazy one)_

_When did I meet such a perfect alpha? mi heroe (my hero)_

_*chuckle*, perfect? Nah. I wish I could be, so all your days were full of joy._

_They already are. *giggle*_

They finished their affections with a warm embrace and a playful towel lashing.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday noon. Leonardo and Alekei were having a walk on the park. They paused their naughty approaches and went back to the old days, eating lots of ice cream, stealing coins from a pond and climbing trees on the forest-type areas of the terrain.

_I missed this._

_Me too love._

After that Leo invited his mate for a pizza. On the way to the restaurant he couldn’t avoid to get lost on Alek’s moist coming from his body after climbing and racing. He stayed quiet for the sake of a calmed, not arousing day, just hugging him and showing his affections in public.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a spicy picture, watching his hungry omega eating and smiling. God, he loved this. Leo loved watching the tenderness of his mate mixed with rough habits. Face dirty as he stretched out cheese, shameless burping and shyly farting once in a while. The alpha was proud his omega was not a delicate flower. Instead he was wild and manly, just like him. He breathed relieved knowing he could rip a fart on their marriage bed or be a little messy with food on their future, because his omega would be as crazy as him.

 _We married? Oh my angel. I’m looking into that. I think of that bright future every day, with you by my side._ He thought for himself.  

As dusk approached, they headed to Leo’s house. It was Alek’s turn to spend a night at his knight’s place. He was anxious, knowing he could smell his big guy’s smelly underwear, his sheets, his room, everything. Leo noticed his love’s fixations for smells and teased.

_Mmm, I don’t know what I’m gonna do tonight. I’m sure I don’t have any space for you at my room little guy. Just a pile of my stinking boxers. I guess you should sleep on them as I leave my manhood to hang out free and fresh. Sounds good, doesn’t it?_

_Leo!!! Ahhh._ The kinky invitation sent a wave of pleasure to Alekei’s nerves. Few drops of slick coming out of his hole. _I think I need it._

_Need what omega?_

Alekei first frowned at the question, but then he felt dizzy and submissive, his body taking over. _I need my alpha….inside me._

_Not yet baby boy._

_But, it aches, it hurts love_. Alek whinned

_My angel, I will let my mouth and fingers to feast on your pucker beauty but you know I can’t bury myself on you with my length. Not yet. That would make me no better than an animal._

_Please, please. Alpha._ He whispered.

_Omega, control yourself. Come back my angel._

The small male shook his head. _Sorry, sorry love, I got carried away._

_Don’t apologize omega-mine. I can’t imagine how hard is for you to go through your heats, having me close._

_It’s ok love. I can’t imagine the strength you need to resist me when I’m like this. It must hurt too._

_Not as much as a public, forced mating would do omega-mine._

_Please, say it again Leo. It sounds soooo good._ The omega sweated and crossed his legs trying to contain his sense of _emptiness._

_Omega-mine. My precious Alek, since the moment I met you, destiny chose you, as **my omega.** Please, follow me, say it. Say **alpha-mine.**_

_Alpha-mine. Your omega is here. He will never leave your side._

_My angel._

They locked in their arms for five minutes, soothing each other and sealing love promises with warm kisses.

_Let’s go home my angel._

_Yes love._

They linked their hands, marching through the cool air of the night.


	12. The night we won't forget

Alekei hid his frame under Leo’s as they arrived home. They were tired, looking for a good night of sleep but not before their hands examined their anatomy. As they got to the big living room or the Casiani’s house, a big audience received them. Chester, Elsa, Laia, Borja, Dr. Akito and a stranger middle age man in suit.

 _Hi Mr. Borja, Mrs. Laia. What’s happening?_ Asked Leo reflexively holding Alek close to his chest, smelling a stressful fragrance on the room. He felt the need of protecting his omega of something, _but what was it?_ In just a few seconds he would discover is just confusion fused with fatigue.

Both adult couples could see and smell the reaction.

 _It’s ok son, nothing to worry about. I know we all here look like a secret service division but we just have good news!._ Persuaded Chester hardly containing his excitement.

 _Great news indeed!!._ Added Laia with a wide smile as she nuzzled Borja’s neck feeling particularly omega today. His husband held her close and let his warmth exhalation to run down her back. Alek felt a little uneasy at first, observing how his parents had glowing eyes, kissing moderately but with sloppy sounds. Leo just feel turned-on in some way, though he froze when he saw his own parents going at it. Chester opened some of the buttons of his white steamed shirt, exposing his hairy chest as he placed one hand on Elsa’s stomach. She whimpered like a little girl, begging for more contact, lip contact. Her husband hushed a growl down his throat, imposing his musk over his wife.

Alekei was now ashamed, starting to notice certain things he didn’t want to think about. He and his lover were silent, standing with a feeling of weirdness at the events.

His dad and his future father-in-law had now boners under their pants. They just looked like tribesmen over their breeding brides. This sent Alekei into heat. He swiftly wanted to have Leo breeding him between the older couples, be one of the brides as the three alphas showed their dominance with a small spark of tenderness, enough to make the omegas fell in love forever.

He started to huff increasingly.

 _Shhh my angel, calm down. Shhh. This is just love between our folks. Do you want to be like that too?_ Asked Leo beginning to feel comfortable with the situation.

 _Yes, yes please. They want to breed. I want it to. Leo please, they will get their seed and I not, please don’t leave me._ The small omega was about to sob.

_No my little angel, I will never leave you, I’m right here. Your alpha is here. I will give you my seed._

_Inside?_ Asked with pain the little boy.

The alpha analyzed the gestures of his loved one, trying to resist the answer his wild side wanted to say. _Let’s ask them little one._ He sounded reassuring and paternal, even with a river of heat running down the room.

Before another word could be said, Dr. Akito stood up. _Ok ladies and gentlemen. That’s enough for now. I’m sure your sons have a lot of questions about this meeting and this sudden, ehm, attraction between you._ He said looking at the parents, looking uneasy.

The couples snapped back of the frenzy and intended to organize their clothes.

 _Sorry boys. It’s just that the nature of the news we have for you is..._ Borja stopped, still looking at his wife with desire as she tried to keep her hands away from her lower area. He squeezed her shoulder and grunted, making her whimper. _Little girl, try to hold on a little, yes? Do it for me._ Said the bulky man containing his beast.

 _Alpha, please._ She cried.

 _Oh man this is too much. Son, little Alek, please forgive us for this._ Chester interrupted, standing abruptly, tearing apart his belt as his pants fell down. He exposed his long, glistening dick with a swollen knot. His wife just jumped at him and started sucking the well-sized piece of meat.

_Good girl, make me feel proud my mermaid._

_Ches, alpha, mmmm._ Mumbled Elsa, feeling like a lust goodness, forgetting the other people in the room.

 _Dad!!! , what are you doing, my mate is here, everyone’s here for God’s sake!!_ Leo snarled covering Alek’s eyes from the view. The boy just hugged Leo tight, feeling scared now at the sight of hungry mom and dad.

The doctor quickly looked for a medicine on his briefcase as the stranger just watched in amazement. Both of them were betas, but Elsa was also a beta so why weren’t they drooling and acting like animals like his mother? That was eating Leo’s mind as the question mixed with weirdness and arousal.

 _Leonardo, Alekei, please wait upstairs as I give your parents some sedatives_. Ordered the doctor as smooth as possible. They nodded and walked away from the sight. Borja and Chester were fully naked in matter of seconds, grunting at each other and hugging at the same time. This was a behavior that has evolved with human kind since it first appeared.

Thousands of years ago, when the first villages were formed, social patterns suffered dramatic changes. Without a nomadic lifestyle, alphas focused more on their breeding agreements with omegas. Several historians affirm that primal communities justified their increasing breeding cycles in basic needs like bigger populations for extended farming and haunting. The increasing rate of this activity led to adjustments on sexual behaviors. Whereas alphas were very dominant and preservative with their mates on small populations, in settled big villages, customs were built around _brotherhood._ The dominant biological type realized that contact with his relatives was pleasant before, during and after breeding. Therefore, alphas enjoyed touching each other and creating family bonds as they mated. Switching partners was not very popular, but _group cycles_ were accepted between the three biological types.

This basically means that two alphas, despite their dominant nature, won’t mind touching each other neither competing like friendly rivals as they have sex with their omegas. The boys had seen this in a history class that involved the presence of sex-education teachers. Still it was so weird to watch their dads biting each other like puppy wolves and grinding their knots as their wives giggled and nuzzled each other.

Chester then hugged Borja from behind, just laughing and grunting. He lowered himself and took a deep breath of the other alpha’s arse. Borja howl in pleasure as he expelled musk, his wife pecking at his testicles and Elsa joining her husband at the backside. The four adults were grunting and playing like a pack. Yes, in biological terms, even by today standards, they were a pack, rolling down the floor in caring tackles and whimpers.

They teenagers knew the concept _._ However, the idea of parents giving themselves to pleasure in group and not in the privacy of a pair seemed so out of place for them.

They tried to walk away fast, but they found themselves stopping on the stairs just to see how their fathers kissed, their mothers moaning and _sucking._ They felt so aroused, like they want to be a part of it. Borja then took Chester in his arms and tickled him, next his wife and then Elsa. They all just looked so happy but carried away. They weren’t there anymore, just their bodies. Things escalated quickly as Leo’s dad let Alek’s one to lick his musky hole. Borja explored the insides of his old friend with his mouth while the female beauties played with Chester’s groin.

In advanced societies, this was totally normal between mature unions, as long as love and respect was kept during the mating, and hell it was.

Borja crawled up and guided the two girls with him. They all kissed Ches, slick sensation overwhelming as he felt dominated. He liked it, because even alphas like _top teasings_ once in a while.

Dr. Akito took his time preparing the medicine as the stranger went to the porch looking for clean air, not matter how much he liked the show. After that, a raspy voice was heard all over the house.

 _Boys *grunt* come down, join the pack tonight._ Yelled Borja while fingering his beautiful Laia. _You will be loved and safe under our scents._

 _Yes, you will be ok. We stiil have to *pant* tell you the news_. Said Elsa more in a teasing that in a sentence.

 _Yes, don’t be afraid. Come on son, knot Alek in front of the pack. Make him yours as we pet your lovely angel._ Added Chester, kissing Borja’s cheek as his finger joined in Laia’s omega pussy. Elsa was standing, letting Borja suck her slick.

 _Yes, oh yes. You shall fill my boy with pups. I will be so happy seeing him full of your seed Leo. You will be such a great, ahhh, dad._ Finished Laia almost orgasming.

The following sounds were just grunts and howls.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alekei was panting hard on top of Leo. His heat kicked hard, making his body yell for pleasure. Despite that, his mind was still locked on the scene passing downstairs, which made him uncomfortable in some way. His alpha knew this, so he petted his omega, arching his head back so his nostrils didn’t get lost on the heat.

_Calm down angel. I know it looked scary but they’re ok._

_I-i know. I mean, it’s obvious they aren’t harm but they look so. So wild. Will we be like this love?_

_Yes baby boy, but it doesn’t mean is bad. It will just show the repressed love we have, and the tension our bodies had built. That’s all._

_If you say so, my knight._

_My angel. Seeing you troubled makes me want to find all the solutions, all the answers, just for you._

_Oh, alpha._ He whispered.

_Omega-mine._

Before they undressed, a knock sounded on the door.

 _Who is it?_ Grunted Leo.

Hi Leonardo. I’m Mr. Akito. May I come in? I have something really important to tell you two.

 _Sure, is open._ The tall man entered with a flash drive waving of his hand.

_Do you mind if I plug this on your T.V?_

_No, go ahead but can I know why?_

_This contains a video that explains why your parents are acting like primal humans. It also has the good news they wanted to tell you._ The doctor draw a sincere smile over his face.

 _Then let’s watch it!_ Said Alekei wiggling like a little kid, trying to shake his fear away.

 _Hehe, ok my angel_.

The video was set and the first picture in display was the four adults, dressed as they were on the living room earlier, with cast expressions of happiness. They started to talk one by one, obviously recording this on the Cassiani’s back garden.

 _Borja: Hi there boys. Mi dulce hijo Alek y mi confiado Leo._ _(My sweet son Alek and my trusted Leo) If you are watching this video then we aren’t with you at the moment and we´re truly sorry._

_*heads bowed*_

_Laia: before we give you the news that will bring peace to your souls, we have to explain why we aren’t there, asking how was your day and watching you two smile, dancing in bliss. Just the thought of it makes us sad._

_Elsa: We truly love you boys. We are so proud of you. How much love you show for each other. The reason why we can’t treasure those sights tonight is a bond. A bond that is sacred._

The mates stiffened hearing that word. Could this be, the _blessing?_ Leonardo reacts holding his Alekei close. He hugged him hard, craving for the next words on the tape.

 _Chester: If you hadn’t found out, we are giving you our blessings boys. You can mate and bond. You are free to mark your affection on each other’s bodies._ The pairs embraced themselves like a big family.

Laia continued with tears on her eyes. _You will be the sign of balance, devotion and life._

_Borja: The sad thing is, this situation awakens a biological reaction on us. We are sure you know about pack harmony. The inconvenient is that, close family members suddenly fall into this bonding, when their children are ready to consume their love._

_Elsa: The things we will say will be the results of our heats. If we make you feel bad in any sort of way, we sincerely apologize. The bond between us four is strong, almost primal._

_Chester: With you being best friends since you met, our families grew strong and confident. We may sound like a wild pack tonight but never forget that before anything, we are your parents. We just want the best for you both._

_Laia: So don’t get tricked if we try to convince you on lascivious acts. You should focus on your union, being private and perfect._

_Borja: Doctor Akito and Mr. Dotson will be over to keep us and you, under control. We left this precious back garden sealed with all the things you need to become one._

_Chester: Of course, with you both still being minors, we had to invite Mr. Dotson. He’s a biological affairs lawyer, nice guy. Before you start you will just need to sign some forms, proving your bodies are under control and the breeding will be caring and legal._

_Laia: So my precious Alek. Enjoy your bonding. The one that will melt you with your alpha for a long lasting live. Always remember how much your dad and mom love you._

_Elsa: My baby Leo. Now it’s your time to prove the big heart you have sweetie. The respect you will show to your beloved omega from now on. Love Alek and never let him go. Always be respectful and steal as many smiles as you can from his priceless face._

The young teens were now crying in joy, kissing and fondling. Time has come. They had the blessing and beautiful words of their parents.

_Borja: be happy forever angels, and let God bless you for eternity._

_Chester: We promise to have our feet on the ground tomorrow, so don’t get stressed about that. When we can think straight, the first we will do is to run at you, checking you are ok. You also have two professionals at home to watch over you._

_Blessings!!!!_ All of them waved goodbye and the video ended.

_Love, love, I can’t believe it. They love us so much. We will finally be together._

_Yes, my little angel. It’s time to become one my sweet sweet Alek. I will treat you as the only prince in this paradise. I shall leave my mark on you today._

_Please, yes please. Leo please._

_My baby boy. *tight embrace*_

The doctor stayed quiet, containing a _congratulations._

_Ok boys. It’s time to prepare yourselves. Please follow me._

They nodded as the alpha grunted wildly, sucking hard on the omega’s neck. In no time, he will be burying his fangs on the virgin skin. Just to imagine that made his knot twitch under his briefs. Alekei felt it and squirmed loudly, teasing the beast behind him. The vivid, slightly shy boy was now trying to be seductive, and he enjoyed it.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading to the garden meant to at least take a look at the living room. This time without shame, future mates were watching their parents mounting each other. Poor Laia was laying on the floor, legs wide open as Borja thrust without mercy into her tight canal. Elsa was sucking her nipples and Chester was delighted with the _oral skills_ of the small woman, spurting semen over and over again on her breasts and face. She swallowed it in delirium. The three adults were taking her in a stunning heat, adrift on the scent of the gorgeous omega beauty. She panted hard, making Alek worried. He then relaxed after seeing her smile, covered in kisses from the other pack members. Borja reached out and kissed her deeply first, also eating Chester’s fluids. The scene was too intense. Leo carried his angel on his arms and took him to the garden before they could even think on joining.

 _I thought you gave them a medicine doc._ Questioned Leo in a huff as he bit his lover’s nipples over the T-shirt.

_I did, but their pack bond is too strong. The only thing I achieved was suppressing their talking. They were convinced that you two had to join them. They still do, but the dizziness keeps them away from saying a word._

_M-maybe we should._ Proposed Alekei, feeling guilty but too mind-boiled to really care. His lover sharpened his grip.

 _Oh baby, would you really like that? We are still too young. I admit, I want to breed you, leave my babies on you as our folks take care of your sweet temper._ He paused, touching his partners legs, covered with thick slick. _Mmmm, but it would be better if we form our own pack my angel, you know? You playing with Oscar and Sophie, as Russ, Gia and I fight for the wrap of your lips. Would you like that my prince?_

The thin male just moaned at the thought, gasping hard and forming his fists into Leo’s now bare chest. Imagining his alpha naked, messing around with Russell as their knots playfully crash, Gia making him suck her pussy, Oscar covering his chest with his own slick and Sophie playing with his butt. It was a perfect dream.

_Yes, alpha, yes._

Leo chuckled. _Ok my angel, but first, we will enjoy ourselves. You will save my seed on your belly and accept my mark on your neck._

_Yes my love, alpha-mine._

_Oh omega-mine. Who in heaven created someone such perfect like you?_

_I’m not perfect._

_Yes you are. You will always be._

Before they could be naked, Mr. Dotson introduced himself. They all knew, this would be another long night. The good thing: Instead of keeping himself away of his poor, aching mate in a breeding chamber, smelling his heat through cold vents, he will be marking him in every possible way, on the safety of his home, _their home,_ under a shining moon, in a place that looked like Eden.

_I just need your signs here and here lads._

With the move of a pen, the started a new chapter of their live. Their bodies will become one, forever. Pack bonding will come in their adulthood. For now, it was just the two of them.

 _What a beautiful moon, it makes me want to howl._ Whined Alek.

_Then howl with me my love. Let me hear the voice of your soul._

_I had never howled before. Not like you do, it will be terrible._

_Don’t say that my angel. There’s nothing wrong with you, nothing._

_You always make me blush. *giggle*_

_That would be my goal, now and forever my sweet Alek._

_Leo…._

After their foreheads touched, a deep, feeling howl could be heard all over the neighborhood.


	13. The dawn will last forever

Two lovers were lowering their heads now. Alekei wailed a little, planting his face on his mate’s plate. Leo gently lifted up his chin, making the tears go away as his eyes wanted to unleashed a river of his own.

_My precious Alek. Why are you crying? An angel crying shatters the heart of anyone._

_My knight, I’m just so happy. I’m with you! But my howl is just pathetic. It’s not at your height._

_No omega-mine, that howl touched my soul. It’s the singing of my mate, my little angel. It was so powerful and full of beauty. Mi loquito, it was you, telling the world you are mine, and I’m yours._

_Love, you always leave me breathless, mi guardian._

_Angel._

They closed their declarations with a chaste, long kiss. Suddenly, they felt relaxed despite the increased sensitivity and the heat call surrounding them. The doctor and the lawyer waved their hands and exited the garden, locking the door so the adults inside the house didn’t get a chance to mate with their sons.

The alpha guided his omega to a small mattress coated in white silk sheets, placed on the center of the back garden. Around it, rested wood poles decorated with chains of orchids and poppies. Somewhere hidden in the Eden, was also a stereo playing _every breath you take,_ Laia’s favorite. The volume was really low so it wouldn’t interrupt the mating. Their parents really thought of everything.

With extreme tenderness, Leo sat down his omega on the bed, breathing slowly over his neck, kissing his cheeks. The small boy felt like a baby, but not in a bad way. His alpha was running a hand down his opposite cheek, reaching his chest. Leonardo inhaled the scent of his lover, eyes widened.

_Please tell me this isn’t a dream omega-mine._

_It isn’t my alpha. I’m here. I’m right here with you._

Leo took distance from the neck and looked at him with puppy eyes, saying _I need you_ whit a stare. He touched Alek’s lips with his again. This time his tongue explored a little more, feeling the eagerness of his angel despite all the kissing they already had. He slid the omega’s shirt down his slim arms and laid him on the small bed.

_Relax angel._

_Ok love._

Leo was on top of Alekei now, stealing more wet kisses, returning to the neck as his fangs teased the surface. He sucked hard on the marking glands, making Alek gasp loudly, trying to cover his whimpering with one hand.

_So sweet baby. Don’t hush what you feel. Be as loud as you want._

_Thanks alpha, it feels so good. I can’t hide how good this is._

Alekei was a lot more conscious of himself than past times, even with a stronger heat messing his systems, knowing he will be marked. He could only assume this was because the bond they will share, beyond all carnal pleasure. His alpha ran a hand down his belly, petting in small circles as his mouth focused now on oversensitive nipples.

_Ahhh, mmhg Leo!! Feels……. Amazing, ahh._

Leo just grunted and grinned at his touchy omega. He could feel the length on his pants aching for release. Then he buried his nose on Alek’s armpit and inhaled deep again.

_What a scent angel! You really want this don’t you?_

_Yes, a lot, I just want to feel my knight._

_Good pup._

He slowly took off Alekei’s shorts, watching hungry the twitching penis under tight speedos he was wearing. Immediately he sucked the cum staining them, pecking at his cute balls, massaging the lower thighs of his lover. He removed the underwear slowly, covering the wet stick with his warm breath. He teased, just sniffing the mid-size dick and giving it small smooches.

Alek gasped with glowing eyes, almost reaching heaven, but wanting more at the same time.

_Ahhh, alpha, alpha._

_Relax omega-mine._ _Get lost with me in this bliss._

The affection escalated quickly, with Leonardo sucking the entire length of his mate, wrapping his tongue around it. He tickled it with his teeth, smiling, just to engulf the member again. The suction was incredible, allowing him to taste the salty pre of his little boy. The alpha unbuckled his jeans and let his groin swing on the cool air too. The heavy musk hit Alek in an instant, making him whine in desire. With both hands he pinched the omega’s nipples as his mouth feasted on the salty cock. After, he fixed his gaze on his little boy’s gouch, so sweaty, covered in a stream of fresh, translucent slick that oozed from his butthole. He took a deep breath, howling again. He had the need to mount his designated like an animal, but instead controlled himself.

The nose finally met the pink, stinky ass crack. He darted his tongue inside and drank as much lubricant as he could, eyes rolling with the bittersweet flavor of that nectar. His breathing uneven.

 _God, it’s so warm, so hot, alpha please._ Whined Alekei in desperation.

Leo didn’t reply at first. He wanted his omega at his maximum needing point. He didn’t want him to suffer from heat pain, but he needed him to savour the preparation for their mating.

The tongue found small nods inside the damp cavity, pushing and pulling, almost causing an anal orgasm on site. Then he stood up, mouth drooling, dirty with slick. His head raised, dominant, with eyes glowing green catching at his prey and a long swelled mating tool pointing at a virgin entry.

_Oh omega-mine. You look so messy and beautiful. Want me to mark you?_

_Yes please, I beg you, make me yours alpha-mine!_

_Such a good omega for me._ Leo introduced two fingers on the gaping butt, leaning towards a deep kiss, letting out some steam on Alek’s face. He played with the digits, doing scissor movements inside his mate as the other fought for air. The saliva exchanged between kisses carried a lovely taste. Leo was sharing the nectar with his boy. In the corner of his eye he saw a table with lots of supplies, including the contraceptive pills for the omega. This made him frown a little. His inner alpha was screaming for a successful breeding, pounding his knot endlessly on the chosen one, placing pups deep in his womb, but he was taught better. Instead he took a pill and a bottle of water. He put the liquid in his mouth, smoothly placing the pill on Alek’s tongue. With a kiss he made him swallow it as the water passed from one to other.

_No fair, I wanted your pups._

_I know my angel. There’s no day when I don’t want to see your belly round and full with life but we are too young for a big family._

_I know._ Alek frowned but then he used a heavenly face. _Thanks for being such a great mate love._

_Not as much as you my miracle._

Alekei giggled, feeling dizzy but happy.

After five minutes of intense fingering, Leo grunted.

_Mmm, I feel something coming. Omega-mine, would you accept a gift from this brute before we bond?_

_Yes, yes, what is it?_ Alekei wiggled his butt with fingers still in, too numb to act normal now.

The alpha stood up and then sat on his lover’s face.

_Take a deep breath little one._

The small boy inhaled hard as he felt a rush of musk coming from the dark arse on top of him. It was stinky and hot. He almost could taste the alpha aroma on his mouth. The sensation was followed by a golden spraying showering him. Yes, his alpha was covering him in actual _marking essence._ The smell abused his nostrils with a pleasure override. Whimpering, he tasted the raunchy liquid, exploring the dark ass at his disposal. All was so manly, the texture, the scent, and the nasty words of his mate. He loved it all, not wondering why he didn’t know anything about alpha’s spray. His alpha moaned happily for a while.

 _Love, it tastes amazing but, I want something else too._ Said Alek after fifteen minutes of erotic rimming.

_What is it babe?_

_Your knot, I want to taste your knot_

With a face full of fulfillment, Leo tuned around, displaying his big red dick and his sweaty knot. Alekei licked his lips and without hesitation sucked the length in one go. The musk there was so intense too, the knot being especially salty and the heavy big dark balls didn’t disappoint either.

_Mmmgmhm, yummy._

_Oh baby, yes, such a good boy for me, such a good pup._

Feeling satisfied at his mate’s compliments, he sucked fiercely, enjoying every time the dirty dick hit his throat. He learned from his alpha how to properly suck a dick. He wrapped his tongue and played with the foreskin, tight now with the swollen process. The licking danced up and down from the sweaty testicles to the delicious tip of the massive sex. During the blow job, Alek’s body couldn’t stop producing slick, preparing him for the consumption of their love (just a natural match according to biology)

 _Ok my angel, we both ready._ Said Leo with pure tenderness on his voice, crouching down to interlace hands with his omega,

_I’m so happy. Leo, you are my alpha. I promise I’ll be a good omega. I will try my best._

_You don’t have to promise a future I’m already living my gorgeous Alek. You don’t have to try anything. You’re already the best omega in this world. The best man alive!_

Alekei sobbed, washed in joy, finding comfort in the big arms of his lover, his heartbeat soothing him down as the grinding of the big breeding member did the opposite.

_Ok love. I don’t like what I gonna do. I want to make love to you seeing your face, your beautiful eyes as I cherish your innocence but if I knot you in that position, I’m gonna hurt you, and I don’t want that._

_Oh, anything we can do alpha?_

_Yes omega-mine. I will have to take you from behind. I know it sounds rough but your angel body is not ready to receive my knot in missionary style yet. I will be gentle and if you want to stop, just tell me._ Leo said that last sentence measuring himself. Once the act starts, it will be very difficult to respond to the possible pleads of his mate. He looked at his omega with humble eyes, hoping he will be very strong. Actually, what was he hoping for? He was confident on his Alek’s strength. His little boy wasn’t weak, his angel was stronger than anyone.

 _Is ok._ He giggled. _I’m ok with that my alpha. I want to feel your love filling me, that’s all. But.._

He trailed for a second. _Once I get experience, will I be able to take you in *blush* any position?_

Leonardo hugged him hard, chuckling at the sweet question. _Of course little one. Just a few mating sessions and you will be a pro! Actually, I think you will be the one to take the lead on bed._

Alekei laughed hard. _Yeah you bet. I will always like my alpha to take the lead! I love you!_

_And I love you too, so much my angel._

 

After more saliva was applied on the entry, the couple was ready. The omega raised his rear, starting to feel feral again. He wanted to be mounted. The alpha smelt this and taking advantage, breathed slowly over Alek’s back. The boy shivered and backed his butt in pleasure.

_Alpha, I’m yours know. Make me yours._

_Your wishes are my command omega._

Gently, Leo pressed his cock against the tight hole. The pink beauty twitched, accepting the head easily with the stream of slick coming out of it.

 _Mmgmg, ahh_. Alek gasped.

 _Are you ok sweetie?_ Asked Leo worried. _Want me to stop?_

_No, not at all, it feels, out of this world. You-you are finally taking me love!_

Leo felt proud again of his little sunshine. _God, you are so perfect baby. Enjoy every second of it.  I’ll continue then, ok?_

_Yes my knight._

The alpha lowered himself down, hips still up to not hurt his lover. He kissed the neck, the shoulders, the outstanding frame of his chosen one. The sweet scent filling his lungs. It was perfect. He felt eyes changing again while lust took over his body, burying his hips into Alek’s ones slowly.

_Alek, I’m going in, all the way. Brace yourself little one._

_As you order my knight, go ahead._

The big male forced his way in. As soon as he felt Alek’s whimper followed by a tight grip around his groin, he couldn’t avoid to howl like an angry wolf, drops of sweat falling over his prey. The poor guy whined and took a deep breath to silence a yell of delightful pain.

 _Oh omega-mine. So tight, your virginity feels amazing my love!_ Gasped Leo between grunts.

_Take it all for you my alpha. Don’t be afraid of marking me hard._

Leonardo continued until his knot touched the ring of the slick-covered marvel.

_Yessss, now enjoy a good pounding from your alpha little one._

_Oh knight, put me in place. I want to wake up unable to walk, you carrying me on your arms._ Answered Alekei with a seductive growl.

_Good pup. You were born to receive my seed. Your hips are my treasure._

_Ahhh, alpha._

Leonardo began with slow thrusting, making sure his swollen knot forced the omega’s butt inches from the bond. He then rumbled, placing his fangs again around an untouched neck, just panting hard over it. The pounding increased with a steady pace, making a slapping sound fill the garden. The omega moaned in pleasure, raising his hips for his alpha, which was holding them viciously, leaving scratch marks while his length deflowered the young boy. Alekei could feel it in every nerve. His slick was mixing with the powerful essence of his lover. This was a pain he wanted to save for the rest of his life.

_Come here._

The dominant crossed his arms over Alek’s chest and gave a hard thrust, making him swallow a cry, followed by the brute raising his omega and impaling him. He kept his arms tied around the fertile belly and buried his dick in the sweet spot around it, brushing every nod on the cavity.

_Fuck yes, yes alpha, own me now please!!_

_As you wish little one. My breeding mare._

Leo fucked his boy brutally, turning the pace into an unsteady march. His heavy balls damped in sweat and slick, screaming for release. After ten minutes of the brutal mating, Alekei could feel how his alpha tensed. Marking essence spurted from the stinky hole of the dominant as he went for the bite. The feeling was striking. Leo was feasting his teeth on the marking glands of Alek’s neck, _his alpha has marked him. The bond was almost complete._

 _Mine!!_ The alpha grunted.

Alekei screamed and panted at the sting while Leo smirked. The crimson blood ran seductively down the perfect skin, shinning with the moonlight, dripping from long fangs that formed a lascivious smile. Without time to hesitate, the alpha locked his knot in place, releasing a _generous_ blast of semen into his mate. The swollen member avoided any jizz form escaping the tight entry. He showed his satisfaction with a loud growl. In the other hand, the small boy was trembling and drooling in pleasure, eyes lost in lust, trying to find his alpha.

The big guy returned from nirvana and kissed the mark he proudly placed. With long licks and pecks, he cleaned all the blood and helped with the healing process. He still had a stare of madness, but the most important thing was his omega. No pain shall him receive from their love act, he thought.

They kissed deeply after that. Beginning to drift away, Alek giggled.

 _Oh my mate, my knight, am I in heaven? Your seed is tickling me inside._ He finished with the most pure laugh ever heard.

 _My angel, we are in heaven. Just you and me. My miracle, now you are mine, you will never leave my side._ Promised Leo with watering eyes, hugging his tired angel from behind, knot still tying them. He felt so pleased, his musk and sweat were covering the small boy, protecting him.

_We are mates, I’m yours Leo. I love you._

_I love you too Alek, my lovely boy._ He finished with a smile as more cum escaped his length, stuffing Alek even more. His belly was round with the copious amount of seed released on him.

 _Ouch, hehe, feels squishy, I’m squishy with my alpha’s pups!_ Alek chuckled and celebrated the bond. His alpha was sobbing in joy at the innocence of his angel.

 _Yes baby boy, they’re dancing in your belly._ He placed a chaste kiss on his boy’s neck. _My angel, God be witness of this, you will be always safe with me. My love for you will never cease. Once my friend, now my mate._

_His omega cried in joy and tightened his grip in his alpha’s arms._

Hours passed. They went and came back from sleep. Even when the knot released, the alpha stayed inside his omega, leaving short spurts of piss inside him to make the bond even better. Alekei enjoyed the burning sensation of this, giving himself to his warrior.  Eventually the sky was painted with traces of orange over a star background. They finally gave up and delighted themselves in pleasant dreams.

 _Forever yours._ They whispered.


	14. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long compared to other chapters. I also know is shorter but I'm busy with some things. Enjoy! More will come.

It was almost ten on the morning. Alek woke up with a sore neck and a “victorious but tired” butt, moaning and kissing his alpha’s chest. The scent was so strong, a powerful male he had, just for him. He saw Leo’s sweaty neck, feeling something burning in his mind, a primal curiosity. Without realizing it, he was biting his mate’s neck, not too hard, but enough for the dominant to come back from dreamland.

 _Ouch?_ Leo teased with a goofy tone, just starting to open his eyes. Alek tensed petrified and sobbed silently.

 _I’m so sorry alpha, I don’t know why I did that. I….._ He stated fearfully.

_No, no omega mine, shhh, your alpha isn’t mad. Don’t cry my angel._

_But I…_

_Shhh,_ He paused for a moment, holding Alek close to his neck, so his warmth could calm him down. _You really think I would get mad just ‘cause my beautiful omega bit me? God Alek, I’m so honored you did that._

_What?_

_Of course my angel, an omega biting his alpha may not be necessary for the first mating but…_ He stared at his lovely boy with affection on his eyes, caressing the chestnut hair that he loved so much.

_That doesn’t make it less important. We alphas like not to tell our omegas about that. We prefer they discovering it, biting us in pure bliss as you just did, my miracle boy._

_Oh Leo, Jesus how I love you. I felt I had to do it._

_Of course you felt it loquito. You are mine and I am YOURS. Now Alphas will think twice before approaching you, and jumpy omegas and betas will know my mate has me just for him._

They kissed fervently after that, squirming under the stained sheets. A stream of slick washed Alekei’s rear as he presented again, sending his alpha into rut.

_My beautiful boy, so good for me. Are you sure you want me inside again? I don’t want to hurt you._

_Alpha, is ok. I need you so bad, my body aches for you. I’m just a little worried, I may be dirty down there but I want you in me love._

_Omega-mine, don’t worry if you’re clean or not. I don’t care. I love you, every part of your perfect body my angel. I’m gonna make you mine again and put more pups in that silky belly._

_Yes, please. I want them, make me a mother Leo, please._

_Good boy, receive my seed, take your alpha._

Blood ran viciously from head to members like in stormy rapids. The omega saw primal messages flashing in his head, whimpering and aching for his mate. **_Alpha, mate, seed, present, mate, seed, pups, stay, more._**

The dominant panted loudly on the same wave. He took his omega and stood with him, imposing his big, bulky frame with a massive monster drooling and searching a pink, fertile rump.  His balls hanged heavy, full of sperm. His ass flooded the garden with more musk, raunchy, delightful. **_Omega, take, breed, knot, pups, breed, bite, pups, protect._**

They locked in a lustful stare, almost reading each other’s minds. Alek whined.

_Alpha, please. Breed me. Let’s start our pack. Let’s run in the field with our children._

_Omega-mine, so much beauty, your belly will be radiant with my seed growing deep inside. We will run and hunt and laugh with our children. Our babies, beautiful as you._

_I need you so much mate, why can’t we have them now?_ Alek sobbed, crashing back into reality, while his mate comforted him, gently patting and caressing his entry.

_Sweetie, I love that you are willing to have our children, but please, make your wild side focus, focus on me little bud._

The omega raised his head, tears forming, covering the fact that his entire body just wanted to be mated. Leo continued.

_You say that now, with your golden voice, touching my heart, but just imagine yourself, away from school or work just ‘cause your alpha wasn’t strong enough to keep his seed out of your sacred body. That would bring sadness for both. We are not ready yet, my angel. I don’t want to put you under that stress now, even with my mind just yelling me to knot you and fill you every day._

The omega nodded. _You are right. Thanks love, you…. are my guardian. Could you pass me another pill?_

_No need angel, the one you took last night lasts 24 hours._

_Oh, genial (cool)_

_Yes loquito. *nuzzles*_

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The couple sweated uncontrollably, San Diego’s temperature helping to make the encounter wilder. Leo held his mate tight as his long member made its way up a tight canal.

 _Oh love, after all I did to you last night and you are still tight as a virgin._ Grunted the alpha, making Alekei replace his desperate moan with a chuckle.

 _I think my body just want to surprise you more Leo._ He teased.

 _You can do it without effort babe._ He used his fangs as a teasing tactic, brushing them against the omega’s neck, causing a happy humming. _You are my sunshine. Never leave my side.._

_That would break my heart alpha-mine._

_Oh omega-mine._

Another kiss broke up the words as a constant humping started the mating. The long dick felt like a boiling bar inside Alekei, attacking his inner walls without mercy this time. However, the omega also had his tactics; squeezing, grunting, moaning and clenching were his methods to drive the alpha insane.

Leonardo bit his lover again in response, tasting the sweat drops that drew lines down Alek’s chest, reaching his tensed belly and marvel hips. The tiny nipples didn’t save either. The dominant spurted musk from his rear while losing himself to the whines of his submissive partner, who enjoyed sucking and biting on the parts that would feed their pups in the future.

_Y-your scent, is so strong alpha._

_I know sunshine, I know. Only for you._

The climax arrived, making the lovers to fall on the bed, Leo arching his back growling with an animalistic tone, as Alekei took advantage of the position to lock his lover, crossing his legs around him, pushing a finger in the dirty alpha ass. The sloppy sound of the mating now echoed with a melody of damped bodies fighting for pleasure.

 _Shit, omega-mine, you have trick in any step, I’m close, so close. Want my pups in you?_ Grunted Leo as his swollen knot pushed against the slick-covered ass.

_I can feel you love, ahh, I’m close too, fill me please. I want them._

_As you wish angel._

Leonardo spilled his seed deep inside the small boy, forcing his knot in, taking claim of his mate. Alekei found release just a seconds later, feeling his prostate stimulated with all kind of sensations. It will take a long time to get used to the overwhelming touch of continuous streams of potent semen filling his innocence.

After minutes of non-verbal declarations, the words took place.

_You ok Alek?_

_I’m in heaven L, can’t get better than that right?_ Panted the chestnut hair angel.

 _My sunshine, I’ll make sure you feel on heaven from now on._ Closed the alpha with a laugh and a pure kiss. _Love you loquito._

_Love you too guardian._

Rolling over, Alek rested his head on his strong mate’s chest, while he feed him with fresh grapes and cold water.

_Started to feel hungry, didn’t you?_

_A little._ Hummed the boy while he enjoyed the knot on his rear, still spilling love inside him. _You fill me so good Leo._

The alpha giggled. _Oh sunshine, does it really feel that good? My balls can cause a mess sometimes._

 _I don’t care, feels good._ Pouted Alek like a little kid, still inhibited by the heat.

 _My angel._ Whispered the dominant. _You really are marvel to hold._

 _Nah, I’m just a crazy little guy that messes with your head._ Joked the omega, squeezing his alpha with the little strength he had left.

 _Ufff, you naughty little guy._ Laughed the alpha as they continue eating and fooling around.

An hour later, they put their boxers and shirts back on. Alekei was still in heat and Leo in rut, so for them, summer temperature was almost unbearable. _At least they were mating, oh that cooled them down._

Obviously, a question worried their minds and was shared to the other. What would they find inside the house after all that happened last night?


	15. Family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I'm sorry for the long wait. It gets hard to mantain the course of the story. :(  
> Also, clarifications for this chapter and possibly the entire work. I'm aware there are references to werewolves' biology in the story, but these creatures don't exist in this universe.  
> It's pretty obvious by now that this work is corny, maybe childish. There are thousands of works that mix love and angst, better than this. But hey, give me some credit. :)  
> I wanted to create a storyy free from suffering, angst, cheating and all that stuff. The place you know has a happy ending. Hope you like it.

Borja woke up sleepy, his thick member standing proud as Chester purred under his neck dreaming. His lovely Laia was at his other side, curled with an enchanting expression, hair messy and breasts radiant and imposing. He knew what happened last night, the mating call of his son, the sexual frenzy afterwards, Dr. Akito applying some medicine that clearly didn’t work. However, he didn’t feel guilt of shame at all. Instead he was happy and relaxed.

 _I hope Leo treated my little champ as he deserved. My boy must be sleeping happy right now with his caring mate._ He thought happily.

He then came back to the three other adults resting pleased, making him feel proud again, this time as the leader of the pack.

 _Good morning my king._ Said Laia quietly, smiling at the touch of his alpha.

_Did I wake you up my queen?_

_No love, I’m just starting to feel very hot, last night….._ She trailed off for a second, remembering how they acted in front of the boys. _No, no, no, are the boys ok?_ She asked worried.

 _Calm down my princess. I also considered what you’re thinking but they aren’t here, neither the doctor, so I assume they mated in the garden as we planned._ Comforted his husband.

_Thank God._

_Yes, thank God, now go back to sleep you fools. I need my friends resting with me._ Joked Ches, kissing Borja’s cheek and caressing Laia’s hair. Elsa was behind him, humming blissfully in her sleep.

 _Fools? You are the idiot here compadre*, come here._ The pack leader tickled his fellow joker and made him sniff his armpits, showing his dominance in a friendly way.

 _Oh man, you need a shower!_ Complained the subordinate male.

 _We all need one._ Sighed Elsa waking up, kissing his alpha’s neck, Laia giggling as she repeated the action with Borja.

 _Good morning precious mermaid. Sorry if we didn’t let you sleep._ Apologized Chester.

_Nah, it’s ok. I don’t want to be dreaming while my pack is playing._

_Then come here and play sweet cheeks._ Chester raised his wife and tickled her, looking like a pair of 5 year-olds. _You were so good last night my mermaid, so good for me._ He kissed her neck viciously and massaged her breasts. The pack leader let out a deep growl, taking his omega too and standing up. His friends followed, the four getting together in a tight embrace.

_I, Borja Garcia, am the most blessed alpha in this world, for having a pack that cares for me so much, and a unique son that has met a perfect mate. Chester, Elsa, you didn’t stop by joining us as a family, you also created Leo, the soulmate of my little Alek. How can we thank you both for that?_

_You don’t have to thank us, oh alpha leader. We are the ones that bow at Laia and you, for bringing the gorgeous Alek to this world, and letting our Leo, between all the existing alphas, to take his hand._

Closed Elsa as her mate gave little pecks to her cheeks. Laia ran to her and hugged, nuzzling her scent glands on her neck. Beta and omega purred in affection as their alphas grunted proudly.

 _This is just, so perfect._ The short omega hummed.

 _Ladies, ladies, as much as the pack leader and I want to plant our seeds in you again, I think is time to check out the boys_. Said Ches, frowning at what he just pointed out. His inner animal just wanted to play and roll on the ground with his mates, but he also was a father, a good one that knew it was already late, the young couple sure lost in thought waiting for their parents. The other three agreed, focusing on finding their clothes. Too late, considering their sons were entering the kitchen, doctor and lawyer coming down from the second floor were they rested last night. Suddenly, they had an audience looking at them naked.

The big room froze, Leonardo comically waving his hand saying “Hi”, holding a blushing Alek tight. The young omega hid behind his alpha embarrassed, but as seconds became a minute, he realized there wasn’t anything weird here. Just a lovely pack waking up, a pack that results to be his parents and in-laws. He just burst in laughter and the crowd followed, his father holding him up in a childish hug along with his mother. After that (With everyone dressed), the pack was complete in a caring embrace.

 _Congratulations champs, now you are mated! Now, I think we all need a good breakfast._ Noticed Elsa, heading to the kitchen.

 _The video really touched me._ Said Alek in a delicate voice, making all the grow ups to turn around in awe and hug him. His boyfriend holding him from behind with arms crossed on his tummy, planting his lips against the bite mark. I loved it too. He said in a raspy tongue, still remembering all the things he and his angel made through the night.

 _Thanks for all Dr. Akito. We know we weren’t easy to handle last night._ Borja stood up, his son smiling like a toddler, clinging to his father, the leader of the pack. He felt proud of that.

 _And also for you Mr. Dotson._ He finished, nuzzling his son’s hair as Leonardo tickled his sides.

 _Stop you two! I’ll bite if I need to._ He giggled, smile showing his place on the pack, the youngest omega, shining light between them. (Remember how this story started?) Laia held him close.

 _No young man, you are still our baby so we can tickle as much as we want!_ She joked.

_So you better run before uncle Chester grabs you!_

_Nooooo._ Alek ran, face hurting from laughing. Doctor and lawyer smiled at the sight and waved goodbye, after both of them signed some documents. (General record and metabolic status for Mr. Akito, Safety form and core family protection for Mr. Dotson)

 _Love! Come back, don’t worry I’ll protect you._ Shouted his alpha lover. Ches racing him around the house, hunting down the omega. The scents filling the residence were peaceful, still with fading zones of lust, but certainly showing the presence of a happy family inside.

 

 _Breakfast is ready!_ Snapped Leonardo proud as pancakes slid into a plate. The kitchen was a mess, but the alphas succeeded, insisting on cooking for their beloved couples. Alekei was flushing red, smiling shyly at the dominant who won his heart _and stomach._ Obviously, while he waited on the table, it was his job to sate the curiosity of the women sitting next to him, answering questions about his health, happiness and plans.

Everybody took seat, pancakes covered in royal honey, fresh salami sandwiches, fried eggs and bacon, toasts, fruit salad, bananas, orange juice and coffee danced on the table. Everybody was incredibly hungry after last night events, so after a quick prayer and kisses for the alphas, they devoured everything on the table. They chatted like a pack should, the younger omega asked the beta on the table for a charity project she was working on, her husband grunting playfully at their son, testing his unbounded second gender, the pack leader nuzzling her wife as she enjoyed some fruit. The sight caused Alek to purr, everyone returning their attention to him, smiling and singing _we love you,_ at the same time.

 _Thanks God, I feel blessed._ He whispered for himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Leo’s balls were hanging heavy as Alek sucked them, cleaning the tasty sweat out of the dark sacks. Two hours after their meal, heat and rut met again. The omega was undressing to take a shower, his pink entry winking at Leo, remains of his dominant seed pouring out of it. The dominant locked himself, Alekei was sure tired and just wanted a bath. He really tried to stick to that thought, but in matter of seconds, his nose was deep on the smaller boy’s arse.

 _You smell so good babe._ He praised.

_L-leo, please, need you L, need you alpha._

_I know sweetie, I’m here, gonna pound you good._ _So good_ _you won’t walk after this._ They shared a heated kiss, alpha ripping off his own underwear, dick set free. His tongue delighted with sensitive nipples while three fingers stretched his angel deep inside, causing slick to wash over them.

_You want my knot, don’t you? You are pretty wet little bud. Gonna knot you tight._

_Yes, please, please, take me hard alpha. I need you._ Alekei muffled in Leo’s neck.

 

 

The older male had his angel sitting on his lap, leaving evidence of hard suction on the “virgin” neck. His wet erection adventuring between small ass cheeks, trying to reclaim what was his from the beginning. Slow and steady would be.

The intrusion of his tongue in the innocent boy’s mouth faded a little, giving attention to swollen lips from kissing. A mix of pink and red made the omega so seductive, so defenseless and perfect. Leonardo didn’t care when his fangs reclaimed slight traces of blood from the pink little muscles. He savored it, growling a deep _“mine”_ on his mate’s ear. He continued, biting down the small tanned chest, eating every part of skin with goosebumps that crossed his path. The increasing whimpering and harsh breath could only tempt him further.

_Delicious_

Alekei was then laid down on his back. The alpha leveled down, face and teeth meeting gorgeous thighs. He sniffed, then bit, then kissed. The small boy couldn’t care less for the wounds on his skin, neither the surprise pain. The dominance of his lover had him aching inside for more, to be taken over and over again.

Leo then took a long whiff to the playful little hole, covered in slick and a maniac scent. He grunted and growled deep on his chest.

 _Mine, omega is mine, omega will carry._ He felt, instead of think.

Would he ram his prince there and now? No. He tortured his little Alek a bit longer, swallowing his middle-sized testicles in one go. Then a loud _pop_ sounded, gonads released covered in burning saliva.

 _What we have here?_ Teased the dominant, grabbing Alek’s penis with one hand, sucking him slowly like a professional. Tongue tasting the little tip, mouth covering the salty member in a warm welcome. _Big as your alpha, good boy._

_Leo, p-please stop, I’m gonna….ah._

_Shhh, not yet my angel, first you receive my seed, then I’ll taste yours, yes?_

_Y-yes alpha._ Alekei had to use all his force to stop from spraying. He did it for Leo, to make him happy. To return with obedience the affection laid on him.

The couple met face muscles again, sharing obscene flavors while four fingers deepened again on an inviting entry. The alpha continued the punishment, sitting carefully on his _bride’s_ face. His heavy nutsack intoxicated Alek with odor and texture. The chestnut marvel didn’t waste time on sucking those jewels again, breathing in all the stench of his master in love. He even caught a glimpse of the sweaty alpha ass crack, washed in mating musk. Every time he fought for air, only lust fragrance was his payment. It almost looked like clear fumes of instinct.

_Good boy, clean me up. Yes, so good for me._

Add ten minutes to the clock, and now you see the bigger male positing between the small one’s legs. His swollen dick poking at the tight entrance. _Ready love?_

_Ready my knight._

He buried himself on his mate, inch by inch, carefully enough to not cause any harm. The swollen member made his way with help of _natural nectar_ , stretching the almost virgin flesh, gaining the praises of pleasure spots. His strong arms rested at both sides of the boy he loves. The same that was figuring out how to breathe properly with the invasion taking place on his future birth canal.

 _Look at you, beautiful, future mom of my pups. You are my angel._ Growling on his chest, the alpha lowered his nose on the neck exposed to him. His fangs bit again, cleaning away the blood with gentle licks. All Alekei could do was whimper, enjoying the pulsating length inside him, while Leonardo kissed him again, lovingly, claiming him.

_Oh L, take me, knot me, please…_

_Yes my angel, I’ll knot you._

The thrusting was slow at first, with arms crossing behind the omega’s back falling in an embrace. A knot is growing bigger and bigger, tempted by the heat coming from a small asshole, clenching around Leonardo’s manhood. _Oh God, tight, always tight babe._

_J-just for you my k-knight_

The pinching on the nipples got back, as Alek’s nostrils were assaulted by the mix of his juices and his man’s musk. Five more minutes of tender words passed, until the pace got quicker. The alpha made his omega to scent his neck, hearing a deep rumble while his dick punished the little pink hole. It would sound nice to say he ravished the poor guy, but despite the screaming, the biting, and the striking testicle smacking, there was no way the two males could be more tuned up with each other. Leonardo was not afraid of hurting his angel because despite his heavenly figure, he doesn’t forget what they used to be before the mating. How they used to play and joke around, punching each other and falling on mud. He doesn’t forget the pranks, the nights where instead of watching a feminine figure on his dreams, he laughed at the _sword fighting_ he performed with his little bud. The way they ate pizza like animals, call it five years ago or just one night ago. The way the fought over comics, cars and general culture. He wasn’t afraid at all, because the man of his dreams was strong as him, or even more, and right now is accepting his seed between pants and moans. God, he loves Alekei, he loves him so much.

He says it out loud, changing position while carrying Alek on his arms, holding him like he weighs one pound. They both ram their hips in opposite directions, crashing with lust. Leo’s knot pass the tight rim, earning a shocked gasp followed by stifled moans. It inflates rapidly, getting in and out of the cavity with more difficulty each time. The omega can’t take it anymore, and sprays his release over both chests, crying like a little pup. The sight brings Leo to the climax too, locking his knot inside Alekei while long spurts of thick seed flood the tight channel. He howls and kisses his mate, grunting and getting lost in a floral fragrance mixed with dirty underwear. He smirked, recognizing the signature of his partner, nose buried on the omega’s neck.

_Love you Alek, stay with me always little angel._

_Always with you Leo, my knight._ He answered with a weak smile, drifting away in his alpha’s arms, thick releases of cum still burning his insides. It makes him breathe harshly, but he loves it that way.

Leo relaxed too, growling softly each time Alek clenched around him, gaining more seed from the swollen length. When the clock hit 3:00 P.M, the couple woke up, the dominant nuzzling his lover’s messy hair, kissing it, and grunting happily. Instead of washing all the sex out of them, they stayed on bed, enjoying a 90’s comedy, between giggles and promises.

 _I want pizza._ Alekei pouted like a little child, face buried on a broad chest glistening in sweat. Yet in “breeding mode”, his stomach overpowered his brain, getting him closer to the man that could be a protective hunter thousands of years ago.

 _Know what? Me too._ Whispered Leo, kissing the boy he once called _little bud._ They boy he could have seen proudly every day in a hidden cave, feeding their pups as he held him close on cold nights, thousands of years ago.


End file.
